Swords and Hearts
by Black2Nerdy
Summary: The powers of Ares and Aphrodite are at work again. What happens when the Greeks and the Romans fight for love while Gaea slowly rises. Eventual Percy X Reyna. Set after The Son of Neptune.
1. A Praetors Loss

**A/N**

_This is my first Fan fiction. I really liked studying the Trojan War and decided to put a Hero's of Olympus remix to it. Tell me what you think. I don't own anything but the plot._

"Here we go", Percy whispered quietly so that only his fellow Praetor could hear him. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded. The nervousness from waiting for her reunion as well as the stress from the last eight months seemed to have reached its peak. The Greeks and Jason were slowly climbing down a ladder attached to the _Argo_.

First a skinny Latino boy with an elfish face climbed down. After him was a beautiful tan girl with blonde curls that looked like they belonged on a princess. Reyna immediately recognized her as Annebeth; Percy had done a great job describing her as she looked exactly how Reyna had visualized her. Reyna saw Percy visually tense up.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and watched as he relaxed slightly. She and Percy had been supporting each other for the last two weeks as they eagerly waited for their loved ones return. While not liking to admit it, Reyna had developed a small crush on Percy. Nothing like her love for Jason, but it was there, making Reyna feel slightly guilty. Percy had one thing that Jason lacked, and that was humor. Jason was the type of guy to lightly laugh while everyone else was on the floor laughing. Percy, however, would make a witty pun, the almost always follow it up by "you SEA what I did there". His humor made her separation from Jason bearable.

Jason began to climb down. Upon seeing Jason, Reyna's breath hitched. Percy placed a hand on the praetors back in a similar way that she had done for him just a few moments ago. She relaxed slightly as she saw a beautiful girl with choppy hair follow behind Jason.

After getting passed the initial shock of seeing him, Reyna's heart rate rapidly increased, as her happiness began overflowing at the sight of Jason. Her heart took a complete 180 as the girl with choppy hair made one small gesture. She grabbed Jason's hand. The same hand with the ring on it. The same ring Reyna was wearing now.

_Flash back 8 months ago_

Tears of happiness were hidden behind the emotionless mask of the roman, her calm façade being betrayed by the emotions swelling in her dark piercing eyes. The war was over, victory in their favor because of one man. That man stole her heart the moment she'd met him. Together they'd been on countless quests. Together they'd overcome physical and emotional struggles. And now, together they'd be praetors of Rome.

"Jason grace", Octavian bellowed, a slight hint of anger that no one seemed to notice laced in his voice.

"My auguries have pronounced good fortune. Therefore you shall, if you and the current praetor accept, become the new praetor of Rome!" He snuck a few glances at Reyna as he said this, a look of hopefulness in his eyes. Jason didn't notice as he was deep in thought.

Becoming praetor gave him two big responsibilities. One being the great honor of leading the Romans; a job bound to cause him a lot of stress and pain. However the second responsibility scared him substantially more. It was roman tradition to have a male and female praetor, and said praetors were supposed to wed. Of course he really like Reyna, he loved her, _a_ _lot_, but admitting his feeling for her scared him more than facing Krios again.

What if she said no, or worse, says yes as a reward for beating Krios, not because she loved him. Seeing Jason hesitate made Octavian perked up a bit, hoping Jason's courage would falter. Jason slowly glanced at Reyna and saw the passion in her eyes, the never ending pit of longing etched ever so slightly on her facial features. Steeling himself, Jason proudly stated "If Praetor Reyna accepts I will gladly take the post of Praetor".

"Of course I accept" Reyna stated without a moments presentation, a small voice in her head yelling at her for not keeping her bearing better.

Jason's shoulders dropped in a very un-roman like style, the feeling of relief etched across his face. Realizing where he was, he quickly straightened up before smiling slightly at the angry face of Octavian who seemed to be struggling to keep his bearing. Octavian handed Jason a purple cape, the sign of a Praetor before announcing: "Behold Rome, your new Praetor! Ave Jason Grace".

"Ave!" the Romans roared.

The cheering steadily stopped as the Romans watched Reyna slowly advance towards the new praetor, who wore a face of pure nervousness. Reyna stopped inches in front of him, feeling his uneasy cool breaths on her face giving her slight relief from the piercing summer heat. Their heads slowly inched towards each other until their lips met. A spark of pure energy and warmth spread through the two as they passionately kissed, ignoring the wolf whistles, the jealous sighs, and loud cheers of their fellow Romans.

After what felt like forever they broke apart breathing heavily. "Reyna, w-will you marry me" Jason whispered, stuttering slightly. While the question wasn't needed as she had already accepted, Reyna appreciated the proposal none the less. She met his lips with her own once again to answer his question.

That next day the met with Blake, a son of Vulcan, who helped the two craft two rings. Both had a beautiful shade of Roman silver with a small gold insignia that looked like a crossing of a lightning bolt and a spear.

Over the next few months life had been perfect between the two. Rome had never been happier; their love for each other never seemed to waver. Reyna was laying down contemplating how to tell Jason. She was now a month pregnant and the bump was starting to show (I know nothing of pregnancy so if it's wrong…go with it). She finally opted not to sugar-coat it and tell him the full truth in the morning. That was the morning when he left her and the rest of camp. He was nowhere to be found.

Reyna kept a calm façade around the legion to prevent panic. She however, was completely broken. That was until Percy Jackson came. She was given a new hope that the gods were involved, and that her Jason would be returned to her. Percy had been extremely kind to her taking care of Scipio for her as Reyna cared for a newborn baby girl, who she waited to name as she wanted Jason to help her decide.

After Percy returned from his quest with the news that Jason was returning Reyna had been counting the seconds, waiting.

_End flashback_

Reyna watched in horror as Jason didn't back away from the girl's hand, her horror turned into terror as he interlaced his fingers with hers and gave her hand a small kiss as they walked to the paralyzed Reyna. She felt my knees going weak as my heart got the feeling of being stabbed repeatedly. As if sensing this, Percy made her face him looking at him directly in the eye. That's all that had to be done; a silent message was transferred between the two.

_I know it hurts but keep you cool; we need this in order to save the world_, Reyna heard in her head even though Percy had no telepathic relationship with her. She saw a look of intense rage in Percy's eyes and she knew he was having a bit of trouble keeping his emotion in check as well. Steeling her nerves she greeted the Greeks who had stopped about ten steps in front of the praetors.

Reyna knew she shouldn't but couldn't help but blurt out, "Why are you holding that girls hand". Her voice trembled a bit as she pointed to said girl. The Romans seemed to finally notice this and each began to glare at the former praetor. Jason cleared his throat before talking which was more than enough for Reyna to hear. He only cleared his throat when he had bad news. Regardless she numbly listened to what Jason said.

"Well, until recently I had no memory of us. While I had no memory Piper", he gestured towards the girl, "sort of became my girlfriend. When I got my memory I had to decide between you two."

He gulped nervously which he'd never done before. "And I chose Piper", he whispered slightly.

In those few words Reyna's world turned upside down and her breathing stopped. She fell but luckily Percy caught her. "C'mon Reyna breath" Reyna heard Percy plead. After a few seconds she calmed herself down enough to breathe again. She tried to find her voice but couldn't. In Percy's arms, the daughter of Bellona shed her first tears that were streaming down her face as she began to hiccup. She then heard Octavian who sounded angry but she heard the hint of happiness in his voice.

"Romans the Greeks have violated a sacred Roman tradition. They're two ways to fix this, one being if Jason were to leave Piper and have Reyna return as his rightful wife. The other way is death of all of you and the burning of your precious Greek camp." He finished haughtily as if already knowing the answer.

Reyna wanted to say something but even if she could what could be said? She knew he wanted Jason back to cause division between Jason and her and ultimately cause both of them fall. He would then make himself a Praetor. Reyna was thinking of a way to fight this when she heard Jason answer.

"Guess you're going to have to fight us, _Leo_ _emergency teleport_ _plan_ **NOW**!" Jason screamed. Before anyone could react there was a bright light and the four demigods were no longer there. Octavian turned around with an evil grin, obviously another sinister plan is formulating in his head. "Foolish Greeks, always trying to fight war for love. Romans prepare! Tomorrow we head east".

**A/N**

Well this is my first chapter, I hope the plots decent. This story is not set in stone, if you have any suggestions for the story I'd be more than happy to hear it.


	2. Wisdoms Rage

A/N For the rest of the story I'm going to be using first point of view as I find it more natural to write that way. I also want to announce I'll always update on Saturday and Sunday but my updates during the week will be made at random.

Annebeth POV

The nervousness was eating away at my stomach; I gently pushed my breakfast away as I didn't have much of an appetite. "Twenty minutes 'till we reach Rome", I heard Leo say as he entered the dining area.

I know I should be happy; I'm finally being reunited with my boyfriend after eight long months. I just couldn't stop asking '_what if something happened while he was at Rome'_ or '_what if he found a new girlfriend while I was away'_. The nervousness didn't improve when Jason and Piper entered the room with great smiles but extremely pale faces.

"You guys ok" I asked while raising an eyebrow. Their faces had a strange combination of extreme fear and happiness.

"Yey", Jason replied, "I just got a new memory."

"What was it about", Leo said speaking for the first time with a mouth full of pancakes. I mentally laughed; Leo always had a way of making serious situations less tense. He and I got along greatly over the last few weeks as we built the _Argo 2_. He and I spoke about engineering and architecture in ways Percy never could. I glanced at Leo and realized I actually found his elfish face cute. My eyes widened as I just realized I had formed a small crush on Leo over the last month, I'd been so distracted with finding Percy I hadn't thought about it.

Of course, it was a small crush, similar to how I felt about Luke; nothing close to how I feel about Percy. Still, his humor made missing Percy bearable.

"Well, I apparently became Praetor after the battle with Krios", Jason stated, breaking me out of my musings. "There is always a female and male Praetor and it's traditional for them to get married. And, well, the memory I remembered was my ceremony when I first became Praetor. At that ceremony Reyna, the current Praetor, kissed me." Jason continued while looking at Piper whose smile faltered at the mention Reyna's name.

"I'm assuming we got married, or at least engaged. The problem is I really love Piper and I plan to stay with her". Jason finished. I now understood why they were nervous; The Romans leader was taken, then returns with a Greek girlfriend and divorces his wife who is the other Roman leader. As much as I want to support Jason and Piper, their relationship sounded impossible.

After a few more minutes we arrived at the Roman camp. I saw a massive amount of armored teenager carrying shields with SPQR painted on them; in front of them were two soldiers with gold armor and purple capes. One was a beautiful girl with dark piercing eyes and long dark chocolate hair. Next to her was a boy that caused my heart to skip a beat.

There he was.

Percy Jackson.

While my happiness soured at the site of him alive and well, it immediately plummeted when I remembered Jason's words: "_There is always a female and male Praetor it's traditional for them to get married_".

It didn't help when I saw her put a hand on his shoulder when I was visible down the ladder. I felt my eyes darken as glared at the girl. That's when I realized she had a beautiful silver ring on her finger. It was the same ring Jason had on right now. I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding before becoming, if possible, even more nervous. Jason _is_ married and he's still wearing the ring.

As soon a Jason came down the ladder I saw Percy put a hand on the girls back. I no longer felt jealous, but I felt a feeling of strong feeling of sympathy. She lost her man in fight she couldn't even be there for. My anticipation grew as I waited to see how this would turn out.

After we climbed down I saw Piper grab Jason's hand which I knew was a dumb thing to do. I was hoping that Jason, Piper, and Reyna could settle this issue out in private. Doing this in front of armed Romans was a bad idea.

To make matters worse, it was the finger Jason's ring was on. I looked at Reyna's eyes that were close to tears as she attempted keep an emotionless façade. I saw the life drain out of her eyes an her face visibly fall as Jason kissed Pipers hand. It was the nightmare I feared happening to me.

I instantly felt guilty for two reasons. One for even thinking Percy would cheat on me with this heartbroken girl. Two, for feeling relief when I realized it wasn't me in this situation.

After Jason admitted to loving Piper more than Reyna, Reyna collapsed, having Percy catch her. My heart reached out to her but there was nothing I could do now. That's when some scrawny blonde guy told Jason to join Rome as Reyna's husband again or Rome would declare war on the Greeks.

I instantly caught his plan. He wanted the Praetors to split up and take power for himself. Unfortunately, all the Romans witnessed Jason 'betrayal', so Jason had no choice but go back as Reyna's wife. Or so I thought. That's when I heard Jason scream "you're going to have to fight us, _Leo_ _emergency teleport_ _plan_ **NOW"**.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Question flooded through my mind instantly. Firstly, was he really risking our war with Gaea to be Piper's boyfriend? Secondly, since when did we have an emergency escape plan? Lastly, and most importantly, what about Percy?

I felt my wrist heat up and realized my communicator that Jason gave me did a little more than send messages. It looked you average watch but was really quite the piece of technology made by Leo himself. I saw a blinding light forcing my eyes closed. I opened them to realize we were back on the _Argo 2_. It took me a while to register what just happened.

I just seen Percy, I _finally_ found him. And before I could say a word I was headed the opposite direction.

"That could have gone better", I heard Leo understate. Jason and Piper nodded, still in shock.

Once I was over my shock I finally spoke. "We need to go back Percy is in serious trouble!" I whispered in barley concealed rage.

"No he isn't. Before you're even nominated to become praetor you have to swear to the Styx to always stay loyal to Rome and always fight for the Romans. If Percy dies, it won't be a Roman that kills him". Jason explained while shielding piper knowing an explosion was coming.

Jason didn't need to explain any more. Percy had to lead an assault against his fellow camp. **NO**. Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty; he'd die before he'd fight us. He'd refused to fight, and Styx would claim his soul.

The shock of the situation passed I stared into Jason's eyes a look of pure rage etching across my face. "Was it worth it", I calmly stated. They knew it was the calm before the storm.

"What are you-", Piper's scared voice sounded.

"WAS IT WORTH IT", I repeated yelling this time. Her acting stupid was _not_ going to lower my anger.

Jason cleared his throat before tenderly saying, "Yes it was, I love her and…" He didn't get to finish that sentence as I charged at him with my dagger. The fact that he showed no remorse drove me over the edge. I was actually going to try and kill him.

Luckily I felt warm hands wrap around my body, holding me back. I heard Leo say "C'mon Annebeth, it's not worth it". I realized it was Leo and blushed at the fact his hands were wrapped around my waist. Luckily my face was already red with anger.

Finally calming down enough to not yell I looked over the two of them, ashamed expression matched between the couple. 'I thought you two were different. But no, you, Jason, are just as pompous and arrogant as you father and brothers. You can't even admit fault when it's put directly in your face. And you, Piper, I'm truly surprised. You're the one daughter of Aphrodite that I thought would use her head as well as her heart. You let foolish emotions cloud your judgment and now we're doomed. But its ok, as you said, _it's worth it_". With that I promptly walked out of the room thinking of a way, ANYWAY, to fix this mess.

A/N: I really liked making this chapter. I assure you the drama is just beginning. As a bi of recap: Reyna is heartbroken by Jason who loves Piper. Reyna has a crush on Percy who's in love with Annebeth, who loves him but has a crush on Leo as well. Like I said, the drama is just starting.


	3. Sliver of Hope

A/N I have an awesome idea for this story but I need to make it its own chapter. I wanted to post that chapter tomorrow. So I decided to make a short filler chapter tonight that would have been tomorrow's chapter. So yey two chapters in one day.

Percy POV

Well that could have gone better, I thought to myself. The camp was in a frenzy, the soldiers were each yelling their agreements with Octavian's delectation of war. I was stuck holding Reyna's emotionally broken body and not able to yell for order in fear of hurting her anymore than she already was. One person seemed to be enjoying the chaos erupting and that was Octavian. He had a wickedly evil smile stretched across his face. That smile usually made me mad but this time I knew he had won and that smile made me depressed. He noticed my depressed look and walked over to me, smiling.

"You seem to be busy at the moment _praetor_, would you like my assistance in quieting everyone down." He said praetor as if it were some bad disease. His voice was a sickening sweet tone. I glared at him before reluctantly nodding; knowing only people with power could quiet Romans.

After a few minutes the crowd of furious Roman demigods settled down and had formed a circle around Octavian who began to speak loudly.

"Romans we will have an emergency meeting amongst the senate. Unfortunately it appears we will not have the praetors in this meeting as one is emotional distraught and the other is needs to comfort the other praetor" he said this while looking in my direction. He knew I'd look like a heartless praetor if I said no. Not only that, but Reyna was a good friend and I knew I couldn't abandon her now. As much as I didn't want to I told the Roman crowd angrily "Yes, I must make my leave, I trust the senate will make a smart decision". I scooped up Reyna and began to walk to the praetor's cabin.

I saw Octavian's grin, if possible, widen. The Romans likely thought of my anger tone was directed to Jason, not Octavian. They were half right. I hadn't said a word to Jason and he'd already clinched number two on my shit list, right behind Gaea.

I knew war was imminent, and greatly worried me. I had to fight for Rome or have Styx reap my soul, not two great options. I sent a silent prayer to every god and goddess I knew to help figure this out. I didn't get a vocal response but I felt a feeling of warmth spread through my body. I had only felt this warm when one person touched me, and that was Hestia. I quickly made a mental not to make a camp fire tonight in hopes she'd show up.

I looked down and saw Reyna's former dark, piercing eyes look dull, the tears and hiccups had stopped which worried me. When she was crying I knew she was alive. Right now her body was limp and lifeless and I had to feel her pulse to make sure she was alive.

We eventually made it to the praetor's cabin and I set Reyna on her bed, my arms still around her. I wanted to comfort her but I wasn't sure how to do that to a lifeless body. I slipped my arms from under her. The second I wasn't touching her she lunged forward shocking me immensely.

Her hand grabbed my collar and grasped it tightly. "Don't", she practically yelled at me. Tears' appearing in her eyes once again as her body visibly tensed. She stood that way for a few second before her body went limp and she fell, forcing me to catch her. Her sorrowful eyes looked into mine before begging "please… please don't go." I couldn't leave her, not like this. I sat her down where her arms wrapped around my body tightly, refusing to let me go. I saw her eyes eventually closed as she fell asleep. Her features relaxed as she slept. I eventually dosed off with her.

I awoke and realized it was night. A full moon showed in the sky. Reyna was still sleeping, though she looked slightly uncomfortable; she must not have been having a pleasant dream. I slipped from under her before walking outside. I sneakily went to the woods where I made a fire.

I sat watching the flame roar when I heard a childish voice greet me. Sitting across the fire was my favorite goddess Hestia. She was in her usual eight year old body, with a small warm chocolate dress. Her eyes were orbs of brown flames. Her brown hair cascaded down her back effortlessly. The image was ruined only by the look of worry on her face.

Despite the situation, I felt warmth spread through my body. I felt hope, which I seemed to lack after today's events.

"Lady Hestia" I said respectively before bowing.

"Greeting Perseus, you've had the quite the emotional day" she responded softly before she began to flicker. I realized I still had my praetor's cape on. I took it off and quickly and hid it behind me. After a minute or two her form stabilized.

I sighed before asking "Lady Hestia what should we do? A war is brewing and I really don't want to die, nor fight my family. Is there any way we can stop this war?"

She looked thoughtful before responding, "Honestly I don't know. With Gaea rising, a war would be catastrophic. The senate has already decided to set invasion to camp half blood tomorrow. I will speak with the gods, if there is nothing that can be done, you MUST attempt diplomacy, maybe you can convince Jason and Piper to submit."

I'm not sure how good a chance we had but I knew it was our best chance. "Thank you Lady Hestia" I said, bowing once again. She gave me a simple nod before vanishing. As soon as she left the warmth in my body abandoned me. Feeling drowsy I limped back to the praetor's cabin, my mind fried from all the things I now had to worry about. I decided to lay next to Reyna tonight. We both needed some support. Her arms unconsciously wrapped around my body and I held her tightly. I slept while dreams of a burning camp half blood haunted my sleep.

A/N Like I said mostly filler, but tomorrow I'm going to have a longer chapter that I look forward to making.


	4. Quarter Loss

Hestia/Vestia POV

The brisk winter snow rained upon Olympus, it seemed no one had time to control the weather. I'm the goddess of the hearth but I still felt the icy chill of the sharp freezing winds.  
It seems Khione is in a bad mood.  
I made my way over to the throne room, which was empty save a small fire in the center, providing a small amount of light in the darkened room. The hearth was weak; Olympus was running low on hope. I let a warm tendril of fire into the air where it exploded into roaring red flames that covered the night sky. I hoped it'd be enough to capture Zeus (or Jupiter's) attention.

Sure enough after a few seconds passed, an angry Zeus appeared in the throne room in a brilliant burst of lightening.  
"WHO DARES-..." Jupiter began before his angered face turned into that of confusion. I wasn't surprised he couldn't see me. Troubled times like this made people lose hope; and the less hope you have, the less likely you'll see me. Even Percy Jackson didn't see me at his make shift hearth for the first few minutes, and the spawn of Poseidon always had a lot of hope.

Opting to not wait an hour for him to investigate and never find me, I sent a warm ball of fire his way. The second it contacted his chest it dissipated and he visibly relaxed, I saw the warmth go through his body. I hated doing this at times like these. Giving Olympus false hope, giving them happiness when everything at the time was sad, it is wrong in every respect.

Zeus finally saw me lost any hint of anger within his facial features.

"Please forgive me brother but a council meeting is needed. You and the other Olympians have been too distracted too notice that the mortal world as we know it is crumbling." I told him softly but surprisingly sternly, making no room for argument.  
Zeus seemed to notice my tone was unusual and immediately knew a council meeting was needed.  
Zeus slammed his master bolt on the grounds causing a thunderous boom. Slowly, each God appeared in the throne room. I sent balls of warmth to each one as they came. They needed to be able to see me and their false hopes would give the hearth some life. All this hopelessness was going to make me fade. Sure enough the hearth grew slightly by time all the gods were in. The gods seemed exhausted as all of their forms kept changing between Greek and Roman. Zeus changed into Jupiter before addressing the council.  
"Olympians, I call this meeting to order! It seems Vestia has grave news concerning the mortal world that we have been too distracted by our form changing to notice." He then looked at me expectantly.  
"Before I begin I request we bring Bellona to this meeting as it involves her daughter." I spoke to Jupiter while myself along with the rest of the council turned to their Roman counterpart at the mention of Bellona's name.

With her here it's likely we could stay in our Roman aspect. I saw a look of anger cross Minerva's face; though that look turned to pure rage when Jupiter ordered Mercury to fetch the goddess. Mercury returned a few seconds later with a short tanned woman. She had long chocolate hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a piercing strong hazel color. She wore black jeans and golden breast plate. Her expression was emotionless but her eyes showed curiosity. She looked around at each of the gods, most of whom gave her a small nod. That was until she got to Minerva, the two of them got into a harsh glaring contest.

After a minute or two, Jupiter cleared his throat causing both of them to break their glares to look at him. I could have sworn there was a tinge of anger in Bellona's eyes when she regarded Jupiter, but she hid well.  
"Lord Jupiter of what do I owe the honor", she said bowing to Jupiter.  
"Hestia has words of the happenings in the mortal world" he answered.  
She and I shared a knowing glance; I figured she knew of what happened to her daughter. I stood up and faced the council before telling the story.  
"You are all aware of Juno's plan to unite the camps. Today was the day the Greeks and the Romans were to meet under a flag of peace. Unfortunately the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper, and son of Jupiter, Jason, love stood in the way." I sent a harsh glare to Venus who flickered momentarily into Aphrodite at the mention of her Greek name before returning to Venus. She surprised me by giving me a smirk. Not her usual arrogant smirk, but a smirk of evil. Shaking it off, I turned my attention back to the council.

"Jason refused to leave Piper for his wife, Reyna daughter of Bellona. Reyna just happened to be a praetor. In short, there were two leaders of Rome that were married, one disappears then reappears with a girlfriend of their mortal enemies. Then when asked to return to his wife he leaves with their mortal enemy. The new praetor was busy helping the heartbroken Praetor to be at the Senate meeting, where a power hungry individual convinced the Senate to declare war. They will fly to the Greeks tomorrow." I concluded. I looked around the council's to gauge the different reaction of the reactions from the gods.  
Jupiter looked ashamed at the mess his son caused.  
Juno looked fearful; her plan just caused a civil war.  
Neptune, Vulcan, and Bellona look worked for their children that were caught in the middle of the conflict.  
Minerva and Bacchus looked angry but indifferent.  
Apollo, Diana, and Mercury were glaring at Juno pointedly.  
To my surprise, Venus and Mars shared a pair of evil smirks, unsettling me even more.  
Jupiter turned his attention to his wife who refused to meet his eyes.  
"This... THIS is your fault _wife_. I vote for her to be sent to Tartarus! Who agrees with me?" Jupiter spat while raising his hand. Before Juno could respond 10 hands went into the air, only Bellona and my own hand didn't rise.  
"But-" Juno started but was interrupted when a hole appeared under her throne, causing her and her throne to plummet down the pit. Her shrill scream sounded as the hole closed. I was completely shocked.

Jupiter sent his wife to Tartarus without giving her a chance to argue. _This is Olympian Justice?_ I thought to myself. Before I could tell Jupiter how bad an idea that was two figures laughed evilly as the made there way in front of Jupiter. Those two were Aphrodite and Ares who just changed to their Greek form.  
"Father, father, father, you're so quick to judge. Looks like I lost my bet with Gaea. I thought you'd at least hold an unfair trial" Ares mocked.  
"You work with that swine!?" Jupiter bellowed.  
"Yup", Aphrodite said in a sweet tone that disgusted me. "She swore to give us power in the new world. All I had to do was strengthen Jason's love in my daughter and lower it for Reyna's. Ares here will give the demigods anger, which will cause the war to be that much more gruesome. It's honestly too easy. In fact the next part of our plan should be finished tonight. Don't worry Olympians, as you all say, love _is _a useless emotion right?" Aphrodite finished, slight anger disrupting her arrogant façade.  
Everyone looked at her and Ares in shock. I wasn't too surprised; the Olympians always underestimated mortal emotions along with Aphrodite's domain, now it was coming to back to haunt them. Jupiter was the first to get over his shock (no pun intended) and hurled his master bolt the two traitors.

Right before it hit them, the earth swallowed the two and the master bolt exploded on the ground. There was no sign of two dead gods anywhere. Everyone stared at the spot the traitors disappeared from, nervousness eating at them.  
"Bellona I must speak with Athena, please leave" Jupiter said quietly but still held the firmness in his voice. Bellona narrowed her eyes at a smirking Minerva before bowing and leaving without another word.  
As soon a she left the council, all the gods and goddesses reverted back to their Greek forms. "Athena what do you think she's planning" Zeus asked warily. I felt the hearth's fire lower; having three Olympians gone didn't exactly raise the spirits.  
Athena eyes narrowed as she looked like she was in deep thought. After what felt like hours, she spoke, "She is likely targeting Perseus. He will die before fighting camp half blood due to his oath to the Styx. Gaea is going to want to provoke him somehow in joining the war; I just can't seem to think how she plans on doing so. Perseus is quite loyal; it'll take betrayal of that loyalty for him to even consider attacking."  
The council began to think of possible ways this could be done. Surprisingly it was Artemis eyes that widened in realization while the rest of were thinking.  
"Athena check on what your daughter, Annabeth, is doing _NOW_!" Artemis yelled panicking.  
Athena held a confused face that turned into a look of horror as a realization crossed her. Me and the rest of the council stared at the two in confusion. Athena closed her eyes focusing, likely entering her daughters mind. After a long, tense, stress filled minute Athena eyes opened up, a single tear in her eye. She kept shaking her head saying "NO" repeatedly.

"Athena what happened" I asked her slowly. 

**MWAHAHAHA** cliff hanger. Naw, the answer is at the end of the chapter. Just a change in POV. 

Annabeth's POV

I curled up into a ball and tried to go to sleep. Today was physically and emotionally exhausting but couldn't seem to relax enough to get to sleep. One scary thought squirmed its way into my mind.  
_What if that was the last time I'd see Percy_.  
I couldn't bear the thought of him dying in the Styx for us. I would prefer him to fight us, if he did, I know we'd eventually lose but at least he wouldn't spend his heroic after life in a river.  
I let the tears roll down my face. I lost the rage I felt towards Piper and Jason as I realized I'd likely do the same they did. I felt guilty for what I said, but I wouldn't take it back. What I said was true.

I gave up on sleep and walked out my bedroom. I was vaguely aware I was only in a long sweater and underwear. I really didn't care right now.  
I made my way to the front of the ship. For some reason I began to think of Leo as I felt the wind from flying in the front of the blow my hair back.  
At a time like this, I should be thinking about my lost boyfriend; thinking if I'd ever see him again. However, every time I tried to picture Percy's face, in contorted into Leo's, which alarmed me deeply. _Since when did Leo take such precedence in my mind? _I asked myself. I began asking myself questions that seemed to escalate the more I asked. All of them were about Leo.  
_Do I like him_?  
_Does he like me_?  
_Could we date_?  
_What would kissing him feel like_?  
_How long could we make out_?  
_How long is his...hammer_?  
After a while I was making mental pictures of dirty things I'd do to him, which I should feel guilty about but my body seemed to _enjoy_ this. I felt wave upon wave of lust pass through my body and it was taking the little control I had to not go marching in Leo's bedroom and take off his pants.  
That was until I heard Leo come through the door way to the front of the ship, a look of pure lust in his eyes. I don't know why, but I practically ran and jumped into his arms where he caught me. Only thoughts of lust were going through my mind, I aggressively kissed Leo. My mind was blank, trapped in complete bliss. That was until I heard the voice of my mother cry my name out inside my head; still, even her voice wouldn't disrupt my kiss. No the voice that disrupted my kiss came from behind me a minute after we started kissing. The voice started stuttering. It was so shocked it didn't really make a complete sentence. It said something like "Annabeth…you…him…cheat…me." I turned around to see my boyfriend, or at least my former boyfriend, Percy in Iris message, looking at me teary eyed and an absolutely broken face. 

**A/N** For those that didn't guess why Annabeth randomly made out with Leo, it was a work of Aphrodite. She can make anyone fall madly in love with another as long as they have SOME love for each other. In this case Annabeth's crush on Leo was greatly enhanced my Aphrodite as was Leo's on Annabeth. This enhancement is temporary but, as you see, can do some big damage is done. Sorry if you thought Annabeth's thoughts were to dirty but… that was the point. Its rated T for a reason. Yes Ares is going to have an important role, but you won't see it for some time. Thanks for reading!


	5. Moon and Knifes

**A/N **I really like where the story is going, but I felt that it was going a bit too fast. I decided to slow down a bit and talk about the emotions the characters are feeling as I think I have lacked to do so thus far. This chapter will be about Reyna and Percy. Next chapter will be about the Greeks. Also, thank you for the positive reviews! They are always appreciated.

_Reyna's POV_

_And I chose Piper. _Those words continued to run through my head. He doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't care for me anymore. He loves that foolish Greek. I still couldn't believe it. He gave up me for her. He gave up our marriage for her. He gave up the war against Gaea for her. He gave up our son for her.

I lost all will. I lost the will to fight, the will to love, and the will to live. The world began spinning, as I felt a warm body close to mine, probably Percy's. His warmth was all I had to go to now. Though I still couldn't move I embraced the warmness, as soon as it was lost I'd be lost.

Right now Percy was my light.

I stopped crying, the emotion I was feeling now was beyond the sadness that tears required. Piece by piece, I was losing myself into darkness. Two warm hands that were carrying providing a very faint light. My vision darkened and all I saw was the smallest crescent moon in the night sky, barley illuminating the dark earth that was my body.

Time passed by, I don't know how long it was. I then felt soft, solid substances under me that I recognized was a bed. We must be in my cabin. The bed was freezing; I knew if I accepted the coldness of the bed, coldness of sleep, I wouldn't wake up. The bed sent shivers through my body but the warm hands stayed there. The little crescent moons were still there, but they now had woods blocking them. There was little light that made it through the woods to me, but there was still light there.

That was until the hands slowly withdraw from my body. The warmth was going away. The crescent moon was going to become a new moon. I wouldn't have any light left. I couldn't let my light escape.

I lunged forward, finally seeing again; my hand was gripping tightly on Percy's collar. Gathering all the strength I could I yelled at him "Don't". _Don't leave me, I need you_, I wanted to say but my voice seemed too cut off after one word. My vision darkened again as the fight ran out. I was back in the woods. No moon, no light, no warmth.

I asked the moon to please comeback, to please stay, to not go away. I felt myself drifting off into the darkness surrounded by the woods. That was until I felt his hands again, but this time they wrapped around my body, hugging my body into his. The woods cleared and the crescent moon returned. Slowly the moon was growing bigger.

I felt the cool touch of the bed again but the warmth on my body remained. He stayed, his arms still wrapped around me. The coolness of the bed left, the moon became a full moon. I felt myself drift off into sleep, staring at the beautiful moon illuminating the sky, _my_ sky. If only the moon followed me to my dreams.

_I was on a picnic blanket on the beach, staring at the ocean. The blanket was purple, my favorite color. I had a turkey and ham sandwich, my favorite lunch. Everything glowed in a soft yellow hue. It looked to good, too peaceful, like it was a paradise made especially for me. I heard a small boy laugh and a man growl playfully. I turned to see Jason with a small boy on top of him, both had matching smiles. _

"_Mommy, help me get dad!" the boy said energetically. Jason face turned into a look of mock horror, "Uh-oh, Alcmene Grace don't bring her into this, she'll kick my ass!" Jason playfully begged. "Come on Al, let daddy up", I said not in control of my voice. _

_Al pouted before getting up. As soon as Al got up Jason lightly pushed him in the sand before running up a hill behind us. Al laughed whole heartily before chasing his father who had just disappeared over the hill. My dream self walked up the hill slowly, giggling at the two boys._

_As soon as I was at the top of the hill the dream changed. The perfect beach white sand turned into pitch black smoldering earth. A small amount of magma was bubbling from below the earth. For some reason I felt no pain in my feet as I stood there._

_Down the hill I noticed Al, not the Al from the dream who looked about five; this was the Al from my present time, not even a year old yet. He was crying softly as his body laid on the ground. I wanted to move towards him but my dream body wouldn't let me, I still had no control. The dreams yellow hue quickly changed from the beautiful yellow to a dark, blood red._

_Out of the distance _she_ came, her choppy hair flowing behind her. Her eyes were a deep red. Next, Jason appeared again, though this time his face was bruised and his eyes were also red. The day turned to night as I could only see due to the moon; a little crescent moon._

_The two figures walked toward my child, where the vile girl picked him up. She casually strolled over to me with a crying Al while Jason tailed right behind her. She stopped right in front of me; I could feel her cool breath in my face. Her_ _deep red eyes stared into mine as I tried to scream in fear. Alas, I still could not scream, I still had no control. _

_She smirked evilly before promptly dropping my baby and jumping into Jason's arms. I tried to advert my gaze but the dream made me keep staring as the two slowly started kissing. I was stuck watching the love of my life kiss another woman passionately for at least five minutes. I felt the heartbreak again, only now it was ten times worse. While they were kissing I was suddenly able to speak._

"_Stop! Please, stop kissing her" I begged as the two broke apart from each other. Piper smirked at me so evilly I would have cowered had I not been firmly rooted to the spot. "You don't want to look at us" Piper said in mock sadness before walking over to a crying Al, who I had completely forgotten about. _

_She stopped right at his head before bringing her foot down on Al's head where it exploded in a mess of blood and gore. I let out a pained sob as that vile woman began scraping her foot on the ground before turning around to look at me._

"_Oops, sorry, I better watch where I'm stepping", she said innocently. She slowly walked over to me while pulling out a dagger. She suddenly stopped as I heard a clang of swords sound. There, fighting a few feet away, was Percy and Jason. Piper turned to me, her smirk deepening._

"_Oh look at that" she said before disappearing. She reappeared behind Percy and stabbed him with her dagger. _

I woke with a shock trying to convince myself it was just a dream. My vision was blurry but was slowly becoming more focused. I heard a broken voice; I turned to find a blurred version of Percy. My eyes returned to normal and I noticed Percy's heartbroken face with a fading Iris message in front of him.

_Percy POV_

"_What do you want Aphrodite" I asked. I wasn't exactly fond of having gods in my dream, especially one that messes with my love life. "I came to give a warning. I know you plan on dying instead of fighting in the war, I came to tell you not to do so." Aphrodite said while putting down a mirror that she was holding. She had the grey eyes of Athena, the facial features and body of Annabeth, with dark chocolate hair. She wasn't tanned like Annabeth; she looked a bit darker, extremely similar to Reyna._

"_No, I can't betray Annabeth, she means too much to me." I answered while blushing. I heard Aphrodite giggle a little while she mouthed the word 'betrayal' repeatedly. She tossed a coin at me before saying "This is a coin Iris made for me personally. Use it to contact Annabeth as soon as I wake you up. Tell her you love her, one last time." Before I could say anything my dream blackened._

My eyes slowly lifted as I began to wake. Reyna was no longer attached to me but she was tossing and turning. She looked to be trapped in a nightmare. I wanted to help her but I remembered Aphrodite told me to contact Annabeth as soon as I woke up. I felt a light coin in my pocket jingly when I stood up. I fished around in my pocket before pulling out a gold coin with a dove on it.

"O Iris goddess of Rainbows, show me Annabeth" I said while tossing the coin. I just realized I didn't have a rainbow but apparently Aphrodite's special coins didn't require one. A cloud formed and began to dissipate; leaving an image that would be burnt in my brain forever. A small elfish boy held a beautiful girl with blonde curly hair while the two kissed passionately. I immediately recognized the elfish boy was the boy who came was on the Argo with the others. The girl, to my horror, was my girlfriend Annabeth.

My breathing stopped temporarily as I began to say something about Annabeth and the boy. I didn't hear myself; all I heard was the ripping sound of my heart. The more I looked at the two the more my heart began to rip; slowly, bit by agonizing bit. The feeling of sharp knifes cutting up my interior spread through my body. The knife's seemed to take its time with my heart as it was slowly cutting the heart that was already ripping.

The mist cleared after a couple of minutes, my mind didn't register anything they might have said. It seemed it was working too hard to keep me alive. Annabeth, she… she didn't love me anymore. What had I done wrong? I didn't have enough time to answer that mental question as my breathing became even harder. I felt myself fall to the ground as my heart began to clinch, the pain increasing tenfold. _Heart attack. _She was going to do something many had failed to do, and she didn't even have to raise finger. She was going to kill me.

I suddenly felt cold hands wrap around my back as I felt wet spots on my neck. _Tears. _It could only be Reyna. The attack slowly began to stop. My heart unclenched. The knife's stopped cutting the inside of my body. My heart stopped tearing itself to pieces. She was healing me. Her cold touch was giving my overly hot body relief.

I turned to face her, her teary eyes matching mine. Her cool body was helping me and my warm body was helping her. I needed her more than ever and right now the feeling looked mutual. I caressed her cheek while slowly while wiping a tear from her eye.

I don't know if it was romance or the need for her that caused it, but before I knew it my lips were touching hers.

**A/N **Sorry the plot won't be developing for a little bit but I felt a chapter like this was need. Special thanks to Evanescence (awesome band by the way), I listened to them while making this chapter. Next chapter the Argo returns to Camp Half Blood, how will the news be taken? If not tomorrow, definitely Thursday I will have an update.


	6. A Cold Welcoming

_Pipers POV_

I sat in the dining area with Jason, both of us appearing too deep in thought to talk. I spent last night thinking if Jason and I being together was worth war. To be honest, last night I was about to tell him it wasn't worth it but I lost the courage to do so. I spent this morning working up the courage to tell him what needed to be said. We had bigger things to worry about than fighting for a relationship, even if it's my own. The memory of what happened when I went to tell him played in loop as I tried to hide my guilt.

_Flashback (3 hours ago)_

_I slowly dragged myself to Jason room. It was only five in the morning. I figured I'd do this before anyone would wake up. I also hopped Jason would be a too tired to feel the pain of my words, at least for a little while. While I walked I thought of Annabeth. She was so well composed, such a strong willed individual, and it was shocking to see her first tears shed yesterday. _

_She thought me and Jason were different. She thought Jason was a humble but powerful individual, not cocky or pompous like many of his siblings. She thought I was smart (_which was something coming from Annabeth), _she thought I was a warrior. She was the first person to tell me that. Leo never mentioned it and I could tell that Jason was lying when he did. _

_I'm always underestimated because of my parentage that makes me fight with a chip on my shoulder. When I realized even Jason didn't think of me as a warrior I gave up. I used charm speaking and a bow, that's what females were supposed to yield right? Katoptris hadn't been unsheathed since the quest I went on._

_That's the one thing I don't like about Jason, though just about everyone does it. People see a pretty girl like me and they automatically assume I'm some damsel in distress. When I heard Annabeth saw me as a warrior I was instantly happy. That happiness plummeted when I heard she thought everything she said was wrong, that I only used my heart, not my mind. It hurt to finally have someone recognize my skill only to do an action that changed her opinion._

_I wanted to apologize and I couldn't do that while still dating Jason, It'd go against my apology._

_Gathering all the courage I could, I brought out my hand to knock on the door. Right before I could knock the door opened, as Jason began to step out his room. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his confused face, I always found it cute. _

"_Piper…"_

"_Jason…" we said each other's name at the same time, causing me to blush. An awkward silence ensued afterwards as we looked at each other. I realized he was wearing my favorite shirt of his. A light pink shirt that I dared him to wear a couple of weeks ago, I said he looked good in it (which he did) and he now makes an effort to wear the shirt as much as possible. _

"_You first" I said breaking the silence. I was hoping he would break up with me; it'd be easier on us both. _

_He took a nervous breath before he spoke in a high, nervous voice that I'd never heard Jason speak in before. "I wanted to do this in front of the Romans, but obviously that didn't work. Piper I really do love and I was wondering…" He took another nervous breath before whispering in a barely audible tone "Will you marry me."He took out a pitch black box and opened it to reveal a black diamond ring with ruby gems incrusted throughout it. "Leo and I made them before we left" Jason told her in the same quiet tone. _

_I was speechless for at least ten seconds as I felt his nervousness increase. I loved Jason, I really did, but I couldn't accept this. He needed to go back to Rome to stop this war. I prepared for his reaction to this rejection as I looked into his shocking blue eyes. His eyes spoke of his struggles and fears as well as his triumphs and pride. I felt myself get lost in those eyes. My brain was still contemplating how to reject him as nice as possible when I heard myself mumble "Yes, Jason, I will marry you." Jason's tension left instantly as he quickly gathered me into a tight hug._

I still couldn't understand why I said yes. My brain was definitely thinking the opposite, what made me say yes? I was sitting down staring at the ring on my finger. It was truly a beautiful ring, the colors contrasted perfectly. He said he was going to propose in Rome. Even if he had, I wasn't sure if I'd have accepted. I mean six months of our eight month relationship was built off of false memory.

Dating someone for two months, majority of spent on a quest to save the world and building a ship, and accepting their hand in marriage just seemed wrong. I knew I couldn't break it off now, that would crush him so badly he wouldn't be able to go back to the Romans.

Leo entered the dining room after a while, he looked uncharacteristically sad. He let out a deep sigh before sitting down next to Jason.

"Annabeth and I kissed." Leo said before Jason or I could ask what was wrong him.

"WHAT!?" Jason and I exclaimed simultaneously. Why on earth would they do that? It didn't take a daughter of Aphrodite to tell Annabeth loved Percy. My shock turned to rage as I took out Katoptris for the first time in weeks as I pointed it at Leo. There was no way Annabeth would have willingly kissed him.

Leo flinched before putting his hands up in surrender. "I swear to the river of Styx _I_ didn't do anything to make her do it", Leo swore as thunder rumbled in the background. I waited a few seconds to see if Styx would reap his soul but nothing happened. I slowly withdrew my dagger.

"If you didn't then who did", I spat at him. I hadn't met Percy yet but he seemed to be a good guy. The way Annabeth talked of him he sounded like the less intelligent, funny version of Jason. I didn't like how we both liked similar people, especially when they were both good-looking. And unspoken agreement passed between us when we were on the way to the Roman camp_, you don't mess with mine I won't mess with yours._

"We don't know, but we shared similar symptoms. First it was the feeling we absolutely needed the other, and then waves of lust passed through us. Finally we started kissing" Leo said hoarsely.

My eyes widened at the symptoms as they sounded familiar. They sounded like the same feeling a woman cursed to lust her own father, Myrrha, had felt. She committed hubris against my mother by claiming her daughter was more beautiful than her.

"It's my mom, Aphrodite; those symptoms were similar to Myrrha, who was forced to lust her father." I told the two as their eyes widened in shock. "I'm interested", I said turning to Leo, "How did you guys stop at kissing, that curse should have made you two bed each other, likely until one of you died."

Leo suddenly looked even more nervous as he looked at his lap. After a few seconds he finally began to speak, "Well, apparently your mother wanted Percy to see that. I doubt it was a coincidence that Iris messaging suddenly started working again and Percy contacted Annabeth at the same time we were kissing. Someone wanted him to see that, for him to be completely heartbroken."

Jason and I sat silently, trying to grasp the severity of the situation. Percy had just seen his girlfriend, his best friend since he became a half-blood, cheat on him.

"Why" I choked out after a few minutes. Why would my mom want to break the Hero's spirit before he was needed in a huge war?

Surprisingly it was Jason who spoke first, "Annabeth said he was extremely loyal, that he'd die before hurting those he trusted. I don't know why but your mom wants Percy to fight in this war, which he will only do if all the Greeks betray him. I doubt Annabeth will be the first; he will probably see many visions of betrayal before he gets to Camp half blood. By time he does arrive he will hate all of us severely. He will fight us in the war." Jason concluded.

That was the last thing we wanted to hear. I didn't know my mother's motives but I hopped she knew what she was doing. Having Percy as an enemy meant the seven was now completely broken. I held small hope that when Percy and the other two members of the seven came to the camp we could all go and try and fight Gaea first; then returning to stop the fighting between the Greeks and the Romans.

That plan was out, the two Romans likely trusted Percy more than Jason, especially after the whole Reyna fiasco.

After a few more seconds I heard Leo's voice tell me to get Annabeth, we were almost at camp. I wasn't thrilled but I admitted I was probably the best one for the job. I walked to Annabeth's room, not bothering to knock as I knew she wouldn't answer.

She wasn't even on her bed; she was on the floor, curled in a small ball. I heard her weeping, something I figured she'd been doing all night. I sat beside her and put a comforting hand on her back. I knew her pride was likely getting in the way of her letting out all of her emotions, so I charm spoke her to let it all go. She hesitated a bit before the flood gates opened, as she pulled me into a hug letting all of her tears out on my shirt.

I comforted her for another ten minutes before the crying ceased and she looked at me with teary eyes.

"Thank you Piper" she said softly. I'd never seen her so fragile. I could tell the sadness of it all was passing and I knew it wouldn't be long before it was replaced with rage for whoever made her kiss Leo.

"No problem, we'll get whoever is responsible for this" I promised her emptily. I knew whoever did this was likely stronger than all of us. My promise raised a fire to Annabeth's eyes, before she nodded determinedly. "Now let's get to camp half blood" I told her cheerily while walking out the room. Annabeth quickly got up and followed.

We moved to the front of the ship where we could see the camp from a distance. Leo and Jason followed soon after as we stared at the approaching camp. We planned on landing on the beach. As soon as we were about to land a large wave combined with explosion of Greek fire hit the ship. Jason grabbed us all and quickly controlled the wind to lift us off the ship as it was sent to the bottom of the ocean.

Unfortunately Jason couldn't fly us all to the beach as we all were sent crashing into the ocean. We each swam tiredly to shore. On the shore there were about 20 demigods arrogantly smirking. One I recognized as Drew. In front of them was a girl who looked about sixteen. She had long black hair that looked even longer compared to her short body. She had a perfect tan that made me feel jealous. She had an aura of natural beauty.

As soon as we landed ashore, 20 bow and arrows were pointed our way. We each put our hands up in surrender; though Leo's look of rage told me someone was going to pay for destroying his ship. The beautiful girl walked ahead of all the campers with bows pointed at us.

"Lower your bows, they are a part of the seven" The girl demanded in a firm but soft voice. All of the campers their bows on the ground, well all accept for Drew, who lowered her bow but didn't drop it. Her voice sounded like mine when she said that, she must be a charm speaker, meaning I had a new sibling.

"Hello, my apologies for destroying your ship but I did not know if it was Roman." She apologized, though it didn't sound sincere. Leo looked like he was on the verge of attacking her. "Please allow me to introduce myself", the girl said while smirking at Leo, "I am Erra, daughter of Poseidon, champion of Aphrodite and Ares." She said proudly while smirking at us.

I heard Annabeth choke out a sob as the rest of us gasped. Me, Leo, and Jason shared a knowing look as an unspoken message passed between us.

_She here to make sure Percy __**does**__ fight in the war._

A/N

Whew, that's my longest chapter but it was really fun to make. For those wondering the war should officially start in two or three chapters so stay tuned. Providing I don't get writers block there will be an update tomorrow.


	7. No Air

_Percy POV_

_Breathing_

Something so simple, so basic, you do it unconsciously. No one ever taught you how, you just know how. Love, supposed magic that happens between people; it supposed to make a person feel pure happiness. You aren't taught how, you just know how.

I'm finding it hard to do both right now.

I wanted to accept Reyna, to love her, after that kiss. Alas, after the shock from _her_, my body didn't seem to register any other feeling other than pain. I woke up late that morning, unable to stop my thoughts about _her._

I wanted to go back to sleep ever so much. I would be in a peaceful world, my own world. I would lie inside myself for eternity, if only I could. My dreams are my escapes from nightmares. My eyes were met with Reyna's as I got up. Her face was red and puffy; her hair messy and unkempt. I could tell that the little fire of pride she had left led her to at least attempt to tame her hair. I didn't have such drive; my hair would likely remain the same for the days to come.

Reyna's eyes portrayed the feeling of true numbness. Her eyes were glossy, like she wanted to cry but had no tears left to do so. Her former piercing brown eyes lost its fight, only left were dull brown orbs. She looked at me in the eye before she flinched slightly. I doubted l looked much better than her.

I briskly walked to the bathroom; I wanted to see what _she _had reduced me too. I heard Reyna follow me but I didn't acknowledge her. As soon as I made my way to the mirror I heard myself chock out a gasp. _Oh look, shock, a feeling that isn't pain._

Too say my hair was a rat's nest would be an insult to rats. It was so unruly that I doubted it could be tamed. My face was deathly pale, matching my old friend Nico's skin tone. My lips were blood red, only then I realized my lips were blistered with bite marks in them; likely made by me. My eyes were similar to Reyna's, the same glossy look while the former sea green color was replaced with a dull lime green.

I felt slender, but firm arms wrap around my chest, hugging me tightly. I turned to see Reyna with the same intimidating glossy eyes. I knew she was feeling no warmth from my touch but was trying to help me. I appreciated the gesture and hugged her back, though it did little more than raise my pain. Reyna needed someone to help her and yet she was the one helping me.

We both gave up trying to look better and simply put on our armor and cape before walking to the senate meeting that was no doubt taking place right now. I heard every camper gasp and look at us worriedly as we passed by. Neither of us gave as much as a nod to anyone.

By time we arrived at the meeting a small crowd of curious Romans were outside, no doubt trying to hear of what happened.

"Reyna… Percy?" I heard a girl whisper softly as I approached the senate. I slowly turned my head to the source of the voice and found Ami, a sixteen year old daughter of Bellona. She had been among the senate for a year now, but I doubted she'd ever seen _both_ praetors so depressed.

Before Reyna or I could respond I heard an auger laugh mirthlessly before approaching me. I really didn't need any crap from Octavian right now but I doubted I'd be given that pleasure.

"So, it seems our new Praetor couldn't even help a heartbroken girl. And here I expected more." Octavian taunted in mock shame. He wanted to make me mad, to yell at him in front of the senate. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. No room for anything but pain. I walked by him and sat in the Praetors chair, followed by Reyna shortly after. Neither of us acknowledged the auger.

Not responding seemed to shock the senate more than the possible outburst they were expecting. The senate's faces scrunched into a look of worry, even Octavian looked taken a back from our lack of response.

"Percy… what happened," I heard Ami ask. She had only seen the funny, sarcastic, Greek me. This was probably unexpected behavior from someone who was laughing with her mere days ago.

I tried to formulate a response, but the second I tried to say _her_ name my voice cracked. The former dull pain I was feeling began to etch across my body. The burning feeling of my insides being cut returned to me. My heart began beating faster than it ever had.

_Breathing_

I couldn't breathe. I fell out my chair and began to gasp for air. My lungs felt like fire, the pain was consuming me. I heard Ami yell for an Apollo camper as the senate began to gather around, each looking scared for me. _So this is the feeling of dying._

I wanted to let Reyna know why; she had comforted me for a problem that she didn't even know about. She deserved to know why I was dying. Mustering all the energy I could, I whispered out "Her…boy…cheated."

Reyna looked confused briefly before her face contorted into a look of rage. Her angry face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**Line Break**

_I woke up in a pitch black room. I felt a sharp pain of in my wrist and feet. I tried to move them but it only caused more pain. I heard a melodic laughter come from a few feet in front of me. I heard someone snap their fingers, as they did so small torches on either side of me lit up. The small amount of light let me see my current predicament._

_From what I could see, I was in a room made of complete stone. My arms and legs were nailed on wooden boards._

"_How ironic, the Roman hero must face the cross" I heard the same melodic voice say. The owner of the voice walked out of a shadow. She was a beautiful girl; she had perfectly tan skin with long black hair. Her eyes looked a lot like mine as she stared at me hungrily. The look in her eyes told me she was someone dangerous._

"_Welcome to your dream, I hope you don't mind if I rent it for a while" she told me with mock humor. _

"_Who are you and what are you doing in my dream." I gritted through my teeth. The pain from the cross was intense. _

"_Why, I'm Erra, daughter of Aphrodite and Ares and champion of Phobos."She said casually. As soon as she said Phobos an aura of evil surrounded her. She's a goddess, meaning I'm not likely escaping out of this dream unharmed._

"_As for why I'm here, well my parents wanted me to reveal something to you. That was until I smelt your pain and fear. You mortals 'get off' with sex, I get off with fear; and your untouched fear will serve me as a buffet. Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you anytime soon." She explained while inching towards me. _

_The nearer she got to me the more I felt her aura. I felt true terror for the first time, true fear. She was inches in front of my face before she stopped and smirked at me evilly. The mere look on her face drove me insane as I cried out for help in my own dream. She looked at me surprised before the hungry look in her eye multiplied tenfold. _

"_Wow, looks like the buffet is a bit too big for me, I've been snacking on too many demigods today. I knew you had a lot of locked up fears but this is almost too much!" she said excited while eyeballing me like she was a lion and I was some freshly cooked meat. "Do not worry, next time you sleep I will be sure to save my appetite." She happily stated. Her face then became suddenly serious before she snapped her fingers and a small TV appeared behind her out of nowhere. _

"_Unfortunately, my mother actually likes you and didn't want to see you waste your life on something stupid, so I'm going to need you to fight with the Romans against the Greeks." She explained coldly; her playful attitude long gone. I sensed a small lie in her words but didn't dare question her._

_I finally recuperated from the fear she put me through. As much as I was mad at __**her **__I didn't want to fight against my family at camp._

"_I… can't betray them" I choked out to her. Her eyes darkened before she smirked. She began whispering 'betrayal' repeatedly like her mother did just last night. That unnerved me greatly as when Aphrodite said it like that, I got the worst news in my life ten minutes later. _

"_Looks I lost my bet, my mother said you wouldn't attack camp half blood, initially anyway. Unfortunately for you, I have proof that you are all but forgotten at that camp. And I swear to the river Styx everything you see is true" Erra swore with a mild smirk as thunder rumbled. _

_The TV screens cut on behind her as they began to show random images from camp half blood. Of all the images, I'll remember five in particular as they hurt the most._

_There was a scene where Poseidon claimed her as his favorite child._

_The was scene where Erra and Stolls set up a prank in my bunk for when I came back_

_There was a scene where the Clarisse gave Erra her spear, saying she was the greatest warrior she ever met. When Erra asked about Percy Clarisse said, "Who, prissy? Na, he isn't even as good as Luke, and your miles above both of them."_

_There was a scene where Chiron said Erra's skill was beyond his former favorite student Percy Jackson; that she was a far better hero._

_The final scene was Erra and the other campers burning my shroud, the one they made when I 'died' in the labyrinth. Instead of sadness, they were all cheering happily. Did the whole camp really want me dead?_

"_I will speak to you tomorrow" Erra said as soon as the final scene ended. She snapped her fingers again as I faded away from the dream._

**A/N**

I will explain next chapter how, but do know they ARE going to the Greeks now. The war will come soon.


	8. Failed Diplomacy

**A/N: **Short little filler chapter, not entertaining but necessary for the plot. Next chapter the war will FINALLY start.

_Pipers POV_

The last week had been torturous thanks to an incompetent daughter of Poseidon. When we first arrived, Erra already had half the camp in the palm of her hand, waiting to be used before being disposed. Her charm speaking was incredibly strong, only other charm speakers like me and Drew were able to resist.

Erra seemed to love using her ability on the camp. She charm spoke the campers to burn Percy's shroud, Clarisse to give up her spear, and Jason into kissing her in front of me last night. I wanted to try and kill her, but I knew someone with the combat skills of Ares and Poseidon would likely mop the floor with me.

I tried approaching her with Annabeth on my side, but it seemed even Annabeth's will couldn't hold up against her charm speaking. That confrontation ended with Erra telling Annabeth to attack me and me spending an hour being chased by a hypnotized daughter of Athena.

Speaking of Annabeth, the second she realized her own cabin had been influenced by Erra she left for the Oracles cave, there she would live with Rachel. I knew she must have been desperate as the two obviously had a rough history. I guess a common enemy brings former enemies together.

I myself snuck out and stayed with Jason in the Zeus cabin. I couldn't stand talking to Erra for a minute; living with her would be a nightmare (she insisted on staying in my mother's cabin as soon as I got to camp). It appeared the furies mysteriously disappeared when Erra came to camp, so there was no one enforcing curfew; especially with Chiron under her spell. I was currently laying on the beach thinking about how to get back at her when a masculine voice started calling my name.

I whipped my head around until I saw an Iris message with none other than Percy Jackson regarding me with cold eyes. His face seemed neutral, though I could detect a small frown. I assume he didn't completely blame me for the recent events, but still acknowledged that I had helped add fuel to the fire.

"Piper, right? Daughter of Aphrodite?" I heard him ask me in monotone. I simply nodded. An awkward silence ensued directly after. He looked like he was having trouble saying what needed to be said. After a minute of silence he gave a deep sigh. I heard the pain of the emotions he must be feeling etch its way in his sigh. My heart broke a bit as I truly felt sorry for Percy.

"I'm contacting you because I have no one else I can tell this news. I don't really even want to see with the other three of the seven, and the other campers seem to be prefer me dead." He said in the same monotone though his voice cracked a few times, showing he was struggling to keep up his emotionless façade.

_Erra, _I thought angrily. She had done all of this to make it seem like Percy's home betrayed him. I almost let a tear slip as I thought of his position. In the last forty-eight hours he lost (or thought he lost) everyone important to him. I wanted to tell Percy it was all a lie, that everyone at camp still loved him, but I didn't want to hurt him further. He'd immediately assume I was lying and it appeared he at least trusted me a little bit.

He paused a moment before continuing, "Tomorrow morning we will arrive at camp half blood, three of us will come to you under a flag of peace. I recommend you and two others come meet us and do what you have to do to stop this war. I may hold no love for Camp half blood but I still don't like fighting. I strongly recommend you don't bring any of the members of the seven currently in you camp. This is the last chance for peace" he concluded before swiftly swiping his hand through the message.

I stayed on the beach for a while trying to contemplate the information given. For starters, apparently keeping Percy out of this conflict was not happening. Secondly, I had to make peace tomorrow; it was truly the last chance. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Annabeth, who said there was an emergency meeting.

We both began running to the big house. As I ran I noticed the look of guilt etched across each of the campers faces'. I also noticed their eyes were no longer glazed like they had been when Erra was controlling them.

The look of guilt multiplied by ten when I arrived in the big house. Each of the cabin leaders, excluding me, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth were shifting nervously with sad looks on their faces. I knew what happened before it was even spoken.

"So, your great hero Erra left, and her influence on you is also apparently gone. Now you all feel guilty for the things you did to Percy." I said to them coldly. I knew it wasn't right to blame them but after a conversation with a heartbroken boy like Percy I wanted to blame someone, and blaming Annabeth and Leo was out of the question.

The cabin leaders sorrow increased, some of them like Katie looked on the verge of tears. I saw Clarisse face turn to a slight hurt expression; my words must have wounded her pride.

"We're really sorry, I'm just glad Percy wasn't here to see it." I heard Chiron say solemnly. The look of sadness on his face made my cold exterior melt. I didn't want to worsen their already terrible mood but I knew I needed to tell the news

I told them of my recent Iris message with Percy, I also told them about the Annabeth-Leo affair. Upon the look of rage on each of the camp leaders after I finished the story I quickly said it was likely caused by Erra. I knew it wasn't but I didn't need Annabeth hurt anymore than she already was. She gave me a small nod in appreciation.

When I told them about the issue of diplomacy we faced in the morning the room became solemn. The whole camp was shown betraying him; we didn't need him refusing diplomacy because he was angry at a camper.

The room stayed that way until a sudden bright light began emitting in the center of the room. The lied died down, revealing a girl. She had spiky black hair and shocking blue eyes. They looked a lot like Jason's. This must be Jason's sister Thaila. She gave off an aura of beauty and lust, which confused me greatly as I noticed she wore the outfit of a huntress.

She gave Jason, Annabeth, and Chiron a quick hug before addressing the rest of us. "Artemis sent me here. She heard about our problem and wanted to stop this was so we could focus on Gaea. You guys don't worry; I know how to bring old seaweed brain back." She said confidently. I gave a quick prayer to Artemis; it appeared we finally caught a lucky break.

**Line break**

"You're sure you don't want to bring anyone else" I whispered to Thaila as we approached the Romans. She gave a light snort before responding, "kind of late to ask now don't you think?" she asked.

I chuckled lightly at her response before focusing on the Romans we were approaching. The first I recognized was Percy. My heart broke a little bit again when I saw how much pain he was in. He was surrounded by two other Romans.

The fist was a small girl; she couldn't have been more than fourteen. She had rich chocolate skin with beautiful brown eyes. She had extremely curly hair. On the other side of Percy was a big Asian kid. He looked like a baby version of a sumo wrestler. He had a neat buzz cut. They both wore golden armor with SPQR inscribed on the chest plate.

Upon seeing Thaila, Percy's face lit up. I gave a mental fist pump; the plan was already working. After a few more steps we were mere feet away from the Romans. The Asian boy walked up first and gave me a firm handshake. He turned and held his hand out to Thaila.

Quick as light, she made a quick slash on his hand from a dagger she pulled out of nowhere. I was about to yell at Thaila when Percy quickly acknowledged us both frostily while shielding the boy, "I see, the Greeks foolishness seemed to have spread to everyone, even Thaila. Fine, so be it. You will rue this day; I will see the Greek camp in flames. He and the girl quickly left with the Asian boy who appeared to be missing a finger.

"To easy" I heard a voice from behind me. It came from Thaila, but sounded like Erra. Thaila then began to glow and dissipated, leaving me dumbfounded.


	9. One Hell of an Entrance

_Percy POV_

I looked at the eight determined faces in front of me proudly. These were the ones. The gods had their prophecy about seven legendary demigods, I have group of eight powerful and determined demigods. All of them are heavily underestimated by the legion, which made them resent the senate.

I came to them because I saw their ability and potential. While the Romans make battle tactics from the map I made for them, I've been training the eight. I was currently sparring with two of them when Octavian showed up.

"Surely, Praetor, you know you are required for strategizing in the war." He said in a stuffy voice. I saw the eight look at him distantly, which I mentally applauded them for; they knew a swine when they saw one.

"Well surly you, augur, should be able to see the future and know I have no plans on fighting with the Romans." I said with a slight smirk, I enjoyed making him mad.

His face initially looked mad before becoming smug, "Well I hope you enjoy having Styx reap your soul" he said while he chuckled mirthlessly.

"Oh no, you misunderstood me Octavian. I swore to fight _for_ Rome. I still plan on attacking the Greeks but I will do it with my own unit, not the Romans. I have my own objectives, and they do not coincide with Rome's." I told him before giving him a swift kick to the chest, causing him to fumble backwards, literally kicking him out of the miniature arena I trained the eight in.

I looked at the eight once again; one was a daughter of the big three, four were sons of minor Roman deities, the other three were daughters of Titans. Yes the titans had demi-titans while on earth. When the Second Titan War ended, these four tried to go to camp half blood. When their parentage was learned, they were quickly kicked out. That had happened while I was in Rome.

They've been living on the bottom of the Half Blood hill for the last few months. When they heard we were attacking, they joined us. I asked them to join me, which they quickly accepted after hearing my motives. All of us together made nine cohesively unstoppable demigods.

The first one to join my cause was none other than Hazel Levesque. After Thaila cut Franks finger off, Hazel wanted revenge on the hunters. I told her Atremis' hunter would likely join the fighting and she quickly joined me. She knew the Romans would never attack a hunter directly; they'd probably try to surround them and make them surrender. Hazel and I, however, wanted some personal vengeance on the group of boy haters.

The next to join my legion was Leon; son of Virtus, god of courage. He was tall and extremely tan. He had long black hair that was unevenly cut and dark brown eyes. He looked like the personification of a bad boy; he had a lot of scars throughout his muscled body that was always covered by a dark jacket and black skinny jeans. He was extremely good with a spear and shield, surpassing Thaila's skill with the weapons by a decent margin. His spear and shield were dark red, gifts from his father.

Right after him was his close friend Spirit. Spirit was a peaceful teen with very pale skin. He had piercing yellow eyes and soft blonde hair. His mother was Spes, goddess of hope. He was a jack- of-all trade when it came to weaponry. He was the balance our group needed. He had a special ability that can make a person gain or lose hope, which comes in handy in battle.

The next to join us was Romulus, son of Roma. Yes, he is literally a son of Rome. He had short black hair with striking purple eyes that complemented his somewhat pale complexion. He is a good swordsman but a great shield wielder. Even if he couldn't attack you (which he usually could) getting past his defenses was near impossible. It took all nine of us to break through his defense when we tested his ability. He seemed to hold a mysterious power that had not yey been unleashed.

The most aggressive of us all was Soma, son of Poena, goddess of punishment. He didn't speak to us very much. He was extremely buff and always held a look of superiority. He had milk chocolate skin that looked as rough as sand paper. He was an excellent dual wielder and usually wielded two hand axes. He was the best fighter, without powers, out of all of us.

The last to join us was Erebus, son of Luna, minor goddess of the moon. He was the exact opposite of Soma. He was deathly pail and extremely scrawny. His skill with the bow is matched only by Artemis' best hunters. He also is able to blast a bright silver energy at a person that completely burns them. He relies more on his speed than power, but he does know how to wield a sword and shield decently.

The three titan girls that joined us were mostly quiet unless we talked of battle. They all seemed to carry an unknown amount of power.

The first girl was Katherine, daughter of Themis, titan of divine law and order. She had warm brown hair and calm, calculating, hazel eyes. She was extremely intelligent and had become my unspoken consultant anytime I was faced with a decision on the war. She usually wielded dual daggers but was also proficient in using a spear and shield.

The next girl was Anita, daughter of Helios, titan of the sun. Anita looked like the small, girl version of Frank. She had long flowing hair that didn't stop until her thighs. She was incredibly small but godly fast. She had some blessing that enabled her to move extremely fast, if she used all her power, she could go the speed of light. She preferred using a single sword in battle. With her speed, she needs to be as lightly equipped as possible.

The final girl was Lyn, daughter of Atlas, titan of destruction. She looked remarkable like Zoe Nightshade. She had piercing obsidian eyes and dark braided hair. She was short like Zoe, barley over five feet tall. She wielded a silver spear with a striking gold shield. Her mastery looked similar to Leon. She always held a look of confidence.

"Alright everyone gather, I have important news" I commanded them all, stopping the training briefly. I waited on them to come around me before I began to deliver the news.

"All nine of us seek revenge against those that have done us wrong. Because of this I asked Nemesis, goddess of revenge, to be our patron." I let that sink in. I looked at their faces to see they didn't seem to care; just as Katherine predicted when I asked her if the others would care if I asked.

"She is currently using her godly abilities to spy on the Greeks. Tomorrow the Greeks plan on sending a small squad to test out the Romans strength. I think it's about time we let the world know we're a threat" I told them. Each of their faces turned to look of enthusiasm at my words. "Train hard guys, tomorrow we make one hell of an entrance."

**Line Break**

I told Reyna about our plan so she wouldn't be mad. She had been kind of distant to me since our kiss, which I understood completely. I was trying to distance myself a bit as well; neither of our hearts were healed enough for love.

The eight and I walked right through the Romans rank that had been in a defensive formation. I heard a few growls sent our way but I ignored them

"And where are you going Praetor?" I heard Octavian call out.

"Away" I answered simply.

"And where would that be?" I heard him ask.

I pointed to the hill in front of us. About half way down were at least fifty demigods, each marching sloppily. The Greeks didn't usually fight in formation and I doubt they planned to stay in formation. We began to trek up the kill, ignoring the Romans look of shock.

We all wore roman style armor that was black. There words Vendetta were tattooed on the breast plate with a blood red color. The armor was a gift from our Patron. As we approached the Greeks I noticed they began to look nervous, no doubt we all gave off a powerful aura. All of us combined likely frightened them. The Greeks stopped marching when we were about ten yards away. I smirked inwardly before I gave Anita a small nod. Not a second later she had already stabbed the demigod in front of Greeks in the head. He was probably trying to lead them. A second later she was right back with the rest of us. The Greeks barely had time to look horrified before we all charged at them.

I quickly sent a slash at one's neck before giving another a swift kick to the chest before impaling their heart. Some Greek's finally recuperated and began to attempt to try and defend themselves.

I ducked under a wild slash before cutting a deep gash in another's leg. I blocked two spears sent my way with my shield before picking one up and throwing it at a demigod who had his attention on Lyn. I lunged at the two demigods who threw the spears. One was weaponless while the other had a mere dagger in her hand. I quickly stabbed the weaponless demigod before turning my attention to the girl.

She was short, couldn't have been more than thirteen. She had dirty blond hair with grey eyes. I instantly knew she was a daughter of Athena which made me anger slightly. I was about to slit her throat when I heard a horn sound followed by a feminine voice from the top of the hill. I didn't hear everything the voice said but I didn't pick up on two words: _get down!_

"FORMATION" I screamed to my companions. Instantly each of them stopped and brought out a shield. I dragged the daughter of Athena with me as I sprinted to the small phalanx we established. Not a second after I had my shield up arrows began to rain down on us. We were in a small circle to protect our sides while Leon, Soma, and Romulus stood in the middle of the circle while holding shields above us to protect us from any arrows that could go over our circle.

_Of course the huntress of Atremis would show up. _

**A/N **Not a lot of action but enough to get the war rolling, next chapter will be almost all war so look forward to that. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I kind of started playing Castlevania and, well, didn't stop. I really like the game though and who knows, I may be doing a Percy Jackson/Castlevania crossover next… (*wink wink)


	10. Battle of Half-Blood Hill Part 1

A/N Sorry last chapter I kept on calling the nine, the eight. There is nine- ten including Percy.

_Thaila's POV_

"W e are about to fire, get down!" I screamed to the demigods down the hill.

Artemis told us the Romans were attacking the Greeks and she sent us here to make peace, or end the war as quickly as possible. We were teleported here by Artemis; she had been able to control her Roman counterpart as there were no signs of the Romans at our camp.

When we arrived at the big house in Camp Half-blood, I saw everyone getting ready for war; not a single smile on anyone's face. We were apparently a bit late to the party as I heard sword fighting in the distance. After blowing the hunters horn we all ran towards the sound of battle.

After a minute, we arrived on the top of Half-Blood hill. I saw Jason and Annabeth sitting by my pine tree, whispering in fear. As soon as they saw me they stopped whispering, and Annabeth quickly ran to me and hugged me tightly. Something didn't feel right though, she seemed nervous; as if I would cut off her hand any minute.

"Hey Annabeth, how've you been? Why isn't the rest of Camp Half-Blood fighting?" I asked her. Her expression quickly turned serious as she peered over the hill again.

"I've been…good" she said slowly, though she sounded anything but good. "The rest of camp is preparing for an attack later today; right now we just wanted to assess their strength." She answered the second question quickly, probably knowing I was going to ask her what the matter was.

"Oh, well let me take a look to see how strong these Romans are" I told her enthusiastically. I've been itching for a good battle. As soon as I took a step towards the hill, a large hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Jason looking at me fearfully while my sisters began to grip their bows tightly. "At ease hunters, he is my brother" I told them as I watched their grips lessen slightly.

I then turned to Jason with a questioning look, why did he hold me back?

"Sorry, but please, it's best not for you to see." He told me somewhat sternly. I don't know where he got the idea I needed protection. Jason is my _little_ brother and I wasn't going to take orders from him. I tore my wrist from his hand before moving close enough to see the battle going on below us. There I saw ten extremely powerful demigods, dressed in black armor, destroying the Greek 'army' of demigods with little effort. At this point they weren't even an army; they were about fifth teen half-bloods trying to fight for their own survival. Each demigod was being slain without a second thought. If this is just a small fraction of the Roman army I don't think we'll be winning this war.

"W e are about to fire, get down!" I screamed to the demigods down the hill. I don't think many were going to live but I had to save whomever I could. I looked towards to my sisters to see their bows already drawn.

We began to shoot volleys' of arrows at the half-bloods in black. Unfortunately they formed some weird formation that stopped our arrows from even touching them. I was vaguely aware of a few arrows that hit a few Greeks that had no shield from the arrows.

We finally finished our arrow strike and looked at the carnage. Excluding the people in the shield formation, no one was alive. Almost every dead carcass was accompanied by an arrow that had accidently hit them.

"Shoot another arrow and the maiden dies" I heard a familiar voice bellow from down the hill. I couldn't quite say who he was but I did see he had a sword pointing at a young girl's neck.

I was in a corner, I couldn't let the girl die; especially if it's likely the warriors were skilled enough to evade our arrows.

"Bows down sister, as much as I hate to admit it, his warriors will likely escape our arrows. I don't think milady would be pleased if a maiden is killed for nothing" I commanded them softly. They each grudgingly but down their bows, they knew my words were true.

I looked at the ten figures slowly backing out of the valley, along with the little girl, going to where I guess the Romans were positioned. I turned my head to Annabeth and Jason looking fearful.

"He sounded familiar, do I know him?" I asked them. They both began to pale, Annabeth looked close to tears.

Jason finally steeled his nerves after a few seconds and told me three simple words.

"It was…Percy."

**Line Break**

I took a few calming breaths as I sat on the beach. Annabeth, Jason, and recently joined, Piper sat a few feet away from me looking extremely nervous. I tried to form my questions in words; I knew they were partly responsible for whatever was going on with Percy. Percy would never betray his home, never!

"Before I start, it would be wise for you to tell the truth, all of it." I told them in a deadly calm voice. I looked into each one of there strangely colored eyes. They each slowly nodded; none of them would meet my eye.

"Now why is Percy attacking us? I know Percy wouldn't normally do so." I asked them in the same deadly calm voice. Each of them seemed to contemplate lying to me, which made my eyes narrow. I felt the electricity spark off my body."

"A girl named Erra, daughter of Poseidon, champion of Aphrodite and Ares, hypnotized the camp into doing acts of betrayal against Percy and showed them to Percy." Piper said while shuddering slightly. I was about to let that sink in when I detected they weren't telling the whole truth.

"Last warning, I want the whole truth" I told them in barley suppressed rage. They each distanced themselves from me slightly before Jason spoke up. "Here, I'll tell you what happened, from the start"

And so he did. He told me of the heartbreak they put the other Praetor in. They told me how Annabeth and Leo kissed and Percy saw. They told me about Erra and her antics. They finally finished by telling me that Erra girl impersonated me and ruined any hopes of peace we had left.

I listened to them, anger spreading through my body like hot fire. After Jason finished he stared at the ground, not looking me in the eye.

I turned to Piper and Jason, "Was it worth it" I asked them coldly. They both flinched, as if they've been asked this before. Unfortunately my patience completely snapped when they hadn't answered me immediately, my anger finally boiled out.

"WAS IT WORTH IT!? TO THINK MY OWN BROTHER COULD BE _SO_ STUPID. YOU JUST COST US THE WAR WITH GAEA, OUR LAST CHANCE WITH PEACE, AND MY FRIEND PERCY'S HAPPINESS. YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER SONS OF ZUES, PIGS! YOU BREAK THE HEART OF YOUR WIFE, YOUR _WIFE, _FOR WHAT? A GIRL YOU'VE BARLEY KNOWN! YOU RISKED EVERYONES LIFE! SO TELL ME FOOLISH BOY WHO I CAN LONGER EVEN CONSIDER MY BROTHER, _WAS IT WORTH_ IT!?"

Jason began to shed the first tears he'd ever shed. I wanted to feel bad, but I didn't, he needed to hear the truth. I then turned her eyes to a pale Piper.

"AND HOW CULD I FORGET ABOUT THE SLUT OF THE HOUR! HOW MY BROTHER FELL FOR SUCH A FOOLISHLY WEAK DAMSEL IS A RIDDLE TO ME. OH, I KNOW! YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS, YOU'RE _PERFECT _FOR EACH OTHER. YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A HOME WRECKING BITCH WHO CAN'T EVEN HALF-WAY WEILD A DAGGER!

"SPEAKING OF THAT DAGGER, I HEARD GOOD 'OL HELEN OF TROY WEILDED IT. APPARENTLY WHOEVER WEILDS IT TURN INTO LOVESTRUCK NIMBOS WHO ARE SO SELFISH THEY ARE WILLING TO SACRIFICE OTHER FOR THEIR OWN HAPPINESS!"

Piper looked shocked (no pun intended) at my words. The shock then shifted from anger, to guilt, to sadness. She began to cry as well, though she didn't try and hold Jason for comfort. She knew better than to do that in front of me right now.

I turned to a frightened Annabeth to give her a piece of my mind. Unfortunately, right as my mouth opened, the war horn sounded in the distance; the battle must be starting. Giving Annabeth one last glare I ran to Half-Blood hill, ready for what was likely to be a massive battle.

**Line Break**

I looked onward at the ten thousand demigods marching towards us. I'd never seen an army of this magnitude organized so well. The all wore the same armor and shield. Their boots stomped loudly as they marched towards us in unison.

One look at the Greek demigods and it was easy to tell they were outmatched. They weren't armed as much nor were in any real formation, excluding the Ares kids. The only thing that could possibly make this battle more balanced is if Jason gave it all he had.

The Greeks and the Romans were marching towards each other, neither army saying a word. The armies were going to meet in the middle of the hill. This is usually a geographic advantage for the Greeks, but because the Romans had longer weapons, the Greeks had to be wary of falling into the roman weapons before they get close enough to attack.

I told the huntress what I learned and they immediately wanted to withdraw from the war; fighting for love wasn't something a huntress of Artemis does. Never the less we were half heartedly shooting at the Romans though very few arrows hit any flesh. The Romans had well equipped armor and extremely large shields.

"Romans, today we attack for glory, for retribution, for victory, FOR ROME!" I heard a confident female bellow. She looked like the leader of the Romans; I guessed she was Reyna, Jason's ex-wife.

As soon as her little speech finished the Romans roared before charging at the Greeks. The defining sound of metal on metal roared throughout the hill. The sheer loudness required me to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw an entire line of Greeks on the ground being stabbed by blood thirsty Romans.

The Romans drew first blood, the Greeks were already slightly scattered. The battle turned into a slaughterhouse from both sides. Spears were flying, deeply lodging into unsuspecting victims. Everywhere you looked, there was fighting, screaming, and dying.

The battle hadn't gone on for more than five minutes and there were already about five hundred losses in total.

My eye caught the demigods from the prophecy, each were fighting their own battle.

Annabeth's face looked determined as she continuously dodged swings from a rather large Roman male. He had a spear with the tip coated in blood and a firm shield that Annabeth couldn't seem to infiltrate. The boy couldn't seem to land a strike on the faster Annabeth but was well in control of the fight. Every time Annabeth would lunge at him he would block her strike with his shield before narrowly missing her with his spear. Annabeth looked like she was growing weary from the battle and she needed to end it fast. She feigned a strike at his head before ducking and swiping at his leg.

The boy saw this coming, however, and dodged her swipe before kicking her chest. I felt guilt run through my body. I had distracted her before the battle, and now it was going to lead to her dying.

Just as the spear the boy was wielding began to descend to Annabeth's chest, a small hammer wielded from none other than Leo stopped it. The clash of medal could be heard all the way up the hill where the hunters and I were waiting. We just merely watched the battle as we could not shoot the Romans without risking hitting the Greeks.

The boy and Leo began trading blows, hammer to spear. Leo was decent with the hammer, but the boy with the spear was obviously the more skilled fighter. The two continued like this for another minute before Leo was disarmed. A look of superiority crossed the boys face as he began taunting Leo. Leo quickly sent balls of fire into the kids face, buying him enough time to grab a stray sword from the ground and completely decapitating the Roman.

Breathing a sigh of relief before I turned my attention to Jason, who had just killed yet another Roman. He was in his element, dodging, slashing, and hacking his way through Romans, one by one.

Right as he lunged to attack another roman his blade was met by a beautiful celestial bronze sword. I recognized it as Riptide, meaning Percy had just entered the fight. The Romans formed a circle between the two combatants. I was able to see Percy's figure in beautiful pitch black armor. Percy's battle posture looked relaxed but alert. Jason's looked incredibly stiff. Percy began to circle Jason who stood still with his guard up. After a few seconds Romans shouts were heard as Percy lunged at Jason.

**A/N **That was a really fun chapter to make. Sorry to end it on a cliff hanger but I haven't decided Jason's fate yet. Yes I spared Annabeth this time, don't worry there will be some Annabeth bashing later. Sorry I couldn't update daily this week but I'm nearing the end of the quarter and teachers LOVE giving me work. My story seems to growing, I appreciate all of you who follow, favorite, and review; it keeps me inspired.


	11. Battle of Half-Blood Hill Part 2

_Jason's POV_

I felt a sword block my slash I aimed at a random Roman demigod. I was in my element, a perfect killing machine, so when that unexpected counter interrupted my killing streak I instantly fell out of my Element.

I admired the beauty of the craftsmanship off the sword that interrupted me. It looked perfectly balanced; the beautiful celestial bronze glittered in the afternoon sun. _When and where did the legion get Celestial bronze? _I wondered to myself.

I answered my own question before I even finished asking it, _Romans don't, this is a Greeks sword._ Only one Greek was fighting for the Romans. Sudden revelation caused me to unconsciously back away as a demigod walked forward.

This was no average demigod, this was the Percy Jackson. While I didn't want to face him so soon, it worked better this way. The war would end when the reason for it dies. If I die here, I know the Greeks won't last too much longer in the war. If Percy dies here the Romans will be shocked enough for the Greeks to take advantage of the situation and win the war.

I finally saw Percy's full body as he faced me; he looked remarkable different then he did at couple days ago at camp Jupiter. His mirth filled green eyes were gone, replacing them were cold, dark green eyes; they promised pain and suffering to whoever dared stare into them too long.

His former tan complexion looked extremely pale; his hair was slightly longer and even more unruly than before.

He stared at me for a few seconds and I felt myself stiffen. As if seeing my nervousness he smirked at me. He began to circle me nearly soundlessly. I was aware of the Romans and Greeks surrounding us, meaning there was no escape.

The sounds of swords hitting stopped, everyone turned their attention to see this battle. Taking a deep breath I finally began circling in a similar manner.

"If I am to lose today, Rome will have its revenge. I ask you to swear you will stop attacking if I am to die" I told him hopefully.

He didn't answer for a few seconds before he let out a low, evil laugh. "Spare me Grace; I am not here for your head, though it would be an added bonus. I'm here to see the Greek's camp burn." He told me. His tone sounded as if he was telling a joke; like he expected me to laugh after he finished.

I didn't have enough time to offer a retort as he chose that moment to strike. His movement was swift and extremely fast; I barley had enough time to block his attack. The sheer power from the strike caused me to step back a few steps.

Percy then went on the offence, slashing and jabbing at me extremely accurately. I struggled to defend myself from his first onslaught of attacks; by the time he stopped his offence temporality my body was full of small cuts.

I tried to go on the offence by slashing at his head, but he easily dodged and kicked my chest, forcing me back. He then feigned a strike at my head, which I responded by ducking. Before I could even go on the offence, Percy gave me a powerful uppercut that forced me to fall to the ground. I rolled on my stomach and tried to get up.

Percy, however, had a different idea. He charged at my body that was still getting up, and sent an extremely powerful kick to my gut. The pain I felt was unimaginable. It felt as if all my guts were clinching together. It caused me to throw up a mixture of lunch and blood.

I expected it to end but Percy just simple looked at me, a sickening look of satisfaction plastered on his face. I was about to give up when I saw Leo, Piper, and Annabeth had joined the inner circle.

I couldn't let them down, I had to try and defeat him. I slowly got up and wasted no time in charging at him with all I had. He dodged my attack by ducking, so I tried giving him an uppercut like he just gave me. Unfortunately he saw it coming and grabbed my wrist and twisted it, rendering that hand useless. I backed up and we began circling each other once again.

I charged this time, desperate to go on the offensive. I swung by sword in what I thought was a nearly perfect strike, but he continued to dodge my attacks like they were nothing. Every strike I made was met with his sword. Every fist I swung was met with only air. Eventually I finally got a strike in, but it merely bounced off his armor, dealing him no damage.

I backed up for a few second to catch my breath before I charged, yet again. This time, however, he grabbed my sword hand in the middle of a strike I aimed at his head. Before I could respond, he quickly ran his sword through that arm, forcing me to release my sword.

My arm felt like fire, it was bleeding deeply. Before I could surrender, he ran my sword through my shoulder. I felt myself fall and slip into unconsciousness.

**Line Break **

_Annabeth's POV_

Time seemed to slow down as I saw Jason's shoulder get impaled with his own sword. At that moment I lost almost all hope. Jason was by far the greatest warrior at camp, and Percy just defeated him without much effort.

Percy approached Jason's dying body, a sickening smile on his face. I closed my eyes; I couldn't stand to watch Jason die because of our own betrayal. Even more, I couldn't stand to watch the man I love turn into a monster because of me.

That when I felt it, a dagger at my neck. I turned around to see Piper, a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Stop!" Piper screamed.

She slowly pushed me forward, dagger still at my neck. We were mere feet from Percy, who had a look of total confusion on his face.

"If you spare Jason's life, I won't kill Annabeth right now." Piper told Percy in a shaky voice.

**A/N**

Short chapter but don't worry, I plan on uploading another chapter later today. The next chapter is more romance centered and didn't belong in a chapter like this one.


	12. (Authors Note) Gimme a Sec

Sorry guys, my computer is acting weird. I'm getting it fixed tomorrow so hopefully i can get the new chapter up by Tuesday. If not, ill type the chapter on my tablet. The quality will go down, but it's something. Thanks for your patience. If you haven't yet, check out my creepypasta collection. It only has two so far but hey its something.


	13. Aftermath

_Piper's POV_

Wow, who knew I could be so evil? I'm sitting here, pointing a knife at one of my close friends, threatening to kill her to save my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I have no plans to kill her, but I needed to stop Jason from dying.

Percy looked at me, his deep sea green eyes board into mine. I felt myself shiver involuntarily, which caused my knife to shake slightly, giving Annabeth a small cut. She didn't seem to noticed, she seemed to have gotten lost in Percy's eyes as she was blatantly staring at him.

Percy's head cocked to the side as he considered my offer. His expression was blank making me grow more and more nervous with every suspenseful second. I prayed to every God I knew he didn't call my bluff. I wanted to give Annabeth some reassurance but I couldn't risk Percy seeing it.

"Well, as much as I'd enjoy dealing with her myself, I'm sure you killing her would make truly feel the pain of betrayal" Percy said, smirking evilly before raising his sword above his head.

Shit, I thought inwardly, I felt tears stream down my face. Jason was going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it. What can I do?

My answer came from a most unlikely source, Jason's ex-wife Reyna.

"Don't, Jason and Piper are mine." I heard her scold as she stepped within the circle. She gave me a cold glare that made me shiver again, giving Annabeth another cut. She felt it this time however as she gave a small whimper.

Percy's face lit up with a look of pure rage. He gave Reyna an evil glare, though she looked to be ignoring him. Percy noticed this before his face changed into an evil smirk, though it looked forced.

I couldn't help but notice Percy looked a lot better. When I talked to him before the war he looked absolutely broken. Now he looked slightly dark, evil even, but otherwise fine. His evil look gave him a bit of a bad boy look.

Though I'd never admit, I'd officially lost the debate me and Annabeth had a few weeks ago about who was better, Percy or Jason. Percy looked better and was obviously the better fighter. _Stop,_ I slapped myself mentally. My mom already screwed Percy and Annabeth's relationship up; I didn't need mine to mess up because of some minor crush.

My musings were interrupted, thankfully, by Reyna who looked at me, her cold glare still boring into me.

"Take him away, I want kill him when he's fully healed." Before I could respond she turned to Annabeth, "I call a 24 hour cease fire if you'll agree." Reyna's tone told me she would make us pay if we said no.

Annabeth nodded numbly, a roar of proud Romans followed. Giving me one more glare she disappeared within the crowd of Romans. Me and Annabeth simply stared the retreating figures

_Reyna's POV _

I know I should be happy right now; we had one the battle and severely lowered the Greeks moral. We won a victory for Rome, but I lost a personal battle. Despite what I said I really didn't want to kill Jason nor Piper.

Why did I stop Percy from killing Jason? As much as I didn't want to admit it, Jason still owned part of my heart. I wanted to move on but I haven't been able to yet. If not for a certain other Praetor, it'd have been doubtful I would ever move on.

I don't know how it happened, but I somehow fell in love with Percy Jackson.

I knew I had a crush on him, but after the whole fiasco with Jason I thought my heart wouldn't love again. Instead of losing my affection for Percy, it only grew. He was my anchor to the world, and if you hold onto an anchor long enough you fall in love with it.

Percy had comforted me during the days when I felt approaching the Romans impossible, I comforted him during the nights when he couldn't sleep. Though I'm not sure who is causing that lack of sleep, the retched daughter of Athena or a person by the name of Erra. He whispers that name frequently in his sleep. When I asked him about it he seemed to get paralyzed in fear and had an anxiety attack. I'm not sure who it is, but they must not be someone Percy is very fond of.

The last few days me and Percy had recovered greatly from our heartbreaks, albeit neither of us were exactly the same. I was much quieter and reserved, not the loud and proud Roman I once was. When I was talking to anyone but Percy, my words were short but stern. Percy always seemed to melt my cold exterior.

Percy was much darker than before. Only yesterday did I hear the return of his sarcastic attitude on dangerous conflicts. He was no longer the powerful but somewhat stupid hero he used to be. He seemed to be much more calm and calculating. The look in his eyes looked a lot look like that Annabeth girl when she arrived at the Roman camp. As if he was always looking for you to show him a weakness he would later exploit.

He didn't do much more than give an evil smirk unless we were alone. Only then would he show me the genuine smile that I loved. I actually liked both of his personalities. He's what I imagined the gods were right now, spit personalities that are reserved for certain people.

I weaved through the cheering Romans and went to my private bedroom. I needed some time to get my thoughts about Percy straight before I make a rash decision. Unfortunately, the fates seemed to have my night go down a different road.

As soon as I stepped into my room I was met with sea green eyes. Not the beautiful emeralds he usually greeted me with, but the dark green pits he used when regarding everyone else. I knew this wouldn't be conversation I'd enjoy.

"You still love him" I heard Percy growl, his tone showing pure hatred, though if it was for Jason on me I'd never know.

I knew this was where the conversation would end up but I didn't think it'd get there so quickly. I contemplated how to put my answer in a way that won't mess up anything me and Percy might have without lying to him.

"He was my first. The first person I loved, the first person I kissed, the first person I had a child with, he was my first real reason for living. As much as you want to forget someone like that, it's impossible. A part of your heart will always belong to that person, no matter how small that part is. Jason owns a part of my heart, albeit a rapidly decreasing part, but a part none the less." I told him carefully.

I didn't want to meet his eye but I knew he wouldn't believe me if I didn't. What I said was _mostly_ true. I knew Jason owned a large portion of my heart and unless he died by my hand, that ownership wasn't going anywhere. Still, I fully planned to kill Jason myself.

He wore an emotionless mask but the mask didn't reach his eyes. His eyes showed understanding, he probably felt something similar about Annabeth. A small smile began to stretch across his face as he walked towards me. I met him half way and hugged him tightly.

He kept muttering "I understand" in my ear though I wasn't half way listening. Percy's body was always warm to my cold figure and was extremely comfortable; so forgive me for being slightly preoccupied.

He slowly pulled out of the hug and met my eyes. I laced my cold hands with his warm ones and stared at him as well. As if some gravitational pull was forcing it I felt my head slowly inch towards his.

Yey I had already kissed him but I was barley awake when it happened and was so depressed I barley felt anything. Plus I didn't like Percy the way I do now. Every part of my brain screamed this was wrong but my body seemed to disobey.

First his forehead met mine, followed by his nose. I could feel his warm breath on my face, giving me a strange wave of warm chills. My face was so close to his I could practically taste his lips. I closed my eyes, and met him in a kiss.

**A/N** Done for now, Yay computer fixed! Next chapter we check up and see how everyone's favorite remaining Olympians are doing and you get much more detail on the kiss. Awesome Reviews as of late, thank you all!


	14. Hopeless

**A/N **My gosh, this chapter was hard to write. This is literally the 6th time I typed this chapter, and I still don't think it's that good. Sorry for the delays but here it is. Oh, and a new story will be posted sometime soon, be on the lookout.

_Third Person_

Nine solemn faces stared at the image in front of them. Hestia stood in the center of twelve thrones. Three of which were currently empty. The remaining gods, no matter their grudge towards Hera, resented Zeus for his rash actions against his wife. No one voiced this, however, as all present in the throne room excluding Hestia voted for her execution.

The flames of the barley surviving hearth were displaying the image of Percy and Jason preparing to fight. None of the gods had noticed Hestia was using all the power she had left to show the image.

Each of the gods had differing opinions on the current circumstance. Dionysus had a façade of indifference, but was extremely interested in this battle. Truth be told, he had grown to care for Camp Half-Blood during his time of serving it. Not that he'd ever return after he's released unless necessary, but he still _somewhat_ cared for the demigods currently residing there.

Hestia was looking at the scene hoping Percy would kill Jason. As much as she didn't want anyone to die, if Jason was killed the Greeks would lose a lot faster. Then the gods could round the survivors and attempt to fight Gaea. It was a long shot, but it was a chance. Percy swung his sword with extreme power, initiating the battle. Hestia and the other gods instantly realized after the first exchange that Jason was severely outclassed.

Hermes, Apollo, and Demeter stared at the scene nervously. Apollo and Hermes were pulling for Percy as they never had any conversation with Jason; Demeter just wanted the violence to end. Each of them hopped for a quick end in the clearly lopsided battle.

Artemis was extremely conflicted. On one hand it was two boys fighting over an issue of love. That in itself is the embodiment of what she hated. However, Artemis was just. She wanted Percy to receive the revenge he deserved. She wouldn't admit it but Percy had managed to gain her respect after sacrificing godhood for Annabeth. The mere thought of the daughter of Athena angered the moon goddess anger slightly. What she'd done to Percy, influenced or not, was wrong.

Athena was also angered by her daughter's actions. Athena had been silent since revealing what her daughter had done. She was convinced Percy was bad for her daughter, that he was no more than a good for nothing sea-spawn. After the second titan war she finally accepted the son of Poseidon, only for her daughter to be the one to turn her back on him. She hated to be proven wrong, and Percy had succeeded in doing so.

The council continued to watch the battle, Zeus looking increasingly angry while Poseidon looked on with a sense of pride, despite the situation. The council was surprised when Reyna saved Jason's life. The picture the shimmered before disappearing as Hestia was dangerously low on power. The council, however, didn't seem to notice. The room was silent.

The silence was broken by a barely audible growl. The gods looked up to see a seething Zeus, with his eyes narrowed at Poseidon.

"Your son just nearly killed mine" Zeus began, his voice quivering in rage. Electricity began to crackle around his body, his posture looking like he was preparing for a fight. All but two gods got out of their thrones and walked away from Zeus slowly.

One was Hestia, who was far too weak to do much more than lay and watch the scene helplessly. She knew what this scenario would cause, and sadly awaited her fate. A lone tear fell down her cheek, unnoticed by the rest of the council.

The other was Poseidon, who stood up to face Zeus, defiance glittering in his eyes. Zeus also stood up and walked towards Poseidon. The auras of power radiating off the two of them was incredibly strong.

They were but a foot away from each other before Poseidon finally grumbled back a response to Zeus's prior statement. "For one, my son let him live even though he doesn't deserve his life. He is a major reason for this war and our own demise. Your son needs to die. If you dare try and harm Percy I will be certain to make you pay."

The council gasped slightly at Poseidon, he never was one to make empty threats. Meaning he didn't plan on letting Zeus getting away with harming Percy. The electricity around Zeus grew ever so slightly, a few stray bolts shocking Poseidon, who didn't show any reaction to feeling them.

"You dare to threaten me?" Zeus yelled, now unable to control his anger.

'I dare" Poseidon shouted possible even louder. A dangerous aura of sea green surrounded him, giving him an extremely intimidating look.

"Either your punished or you son is, this injustice is too great to let go." Zeus told Poseidon while summoning his master bolt in a theatrical manner in an attempt to intimidate Poseidon.

"Me or my son, punished? How about you get punished O' great king of Olympus. It was your wife's plan that messed up. It was your son's stupidity that caused this conflict. If you weren't such an incompatible brat and were a better husband and father maybe they would have performed better actions. If you were a better king maybe Olympus wouldn't be in peril. If you were a better person, maybe you'd swallow your pride and except you and your son's defeat." Poseidon snapped coldly at Zeus.

Zeus absolutely lost it and swung his master bolt at Poseidon. Poseidon barley had enough time to summon his trident and block his blow. The clash between the trident and bolt caused a large explosion, sending both parties across the room from each other.

Zeus was the first to get up and fire a lightning bolt from his hand at Poseidon who barley dodged it. At this point everyone except Hestia had huddled to the walls of the throne room to avoid any stray attacks.

The attack Zeus fired continued on before striking a crawling Hestia. The strike usually wouldn't have been strong enough to cause permanent damage, which is why Zeus didn't pay Hestia much attention.

Zeus made a mental note to apologize later after he'd cooled down some. He then regarded an armed Poseidon with cold eyes.

"I will join the Greeks, I will be sure that it is my son that is victorious." Zeus growled before violently flashing out of the room. The second he left the anger from Poseidon eyes left and he rushed over to check on Hestia. The other gods recovered from the sight they just witnessed and followed Poseidon to Hestia.

"Hestia are you-…" Poseidon started but stopped when he saw Hestia began to flicker. She began to fade ever so slightly, tears freely falling down her face. Poseidon screamed at her to stop; to stay with them, and keep hope. Hestia didn't respond, and after another minute, her form was gone. Hestia has faded.

A silence filled Olympus again excluding a sobbing Poseidon. The hearth, or what was left of it, finally gave out; the fires dissipating. The world seemed to slow down for a few minutes. When the world sped up the Olympians felt hopeless. All hope had been destroyed for Olympus. All warmth and comfort left the Olympians, leaving each with a sense of dread.

Athena slowly walked over to Poseidon and awkwardly put her hand on his shoulder. She bent down to his ear before whispering, "Don't worry I have a plan."

**A/N** And this is where I decided to end it. I originally had it longer but I decided to cut it off hear. Regular uploads should resume for the next four chapters as I know exactly what I'm going to do with them.


	15. A Lot of Fire

I've been shocked by Thaila, and that electricity was nothing compared to the one I'm feeling now. There was a twinge of guilt in my mind for doing this, even though I wasn't in the wrong. Still, she had been correct when she said I still had feelings for Annabeth, though my love wasn't decreasing like she claimed her love for Jason was. I needed vengeance before I could let her go.

They guilt was lost in the moment, a pool of happiness and warmth spreading throughout my body. Ironically, her lips we're anything but warm. They were cool, like a pleasant wind on a hot summer day. Her body enclosed the distance between us, allowing me to feel her icy body. I signed in the kiss; Reyna's touch always gave me the feel. 

I led my hands to her waste in an attempt to heat up the kiss. I'm not sure how heated it would get, unfortunately I didn't get to find out.

Let me tell you something, getting interrupted while kissing you girlfriend is embarrassing, it worst when it's two people that's are adults, it's absolutely terrible when the people that interrupt are your supernatural father and his enemy who happens to be your x-girlfriends mother.

Poseidon and Athena appeared in a brilliant flash of light. Good thing my eyes were closed. I'm not sure what they wanted but I knew it wouldn't be anything I'd like. Though reluctant to do so, I immediately pulled away from Reyna whose back was currently facing the gods who just flashed in the room.

She looked up at me with a look of confusion, which was answered when I gestured behind her. Her face immediately turned red, and I knew mine probably wasn't any less red.

"L-Lady A-Athena, L-Lord P-Poseidon. To w-what do we o-owe the h-honor." Reyna barley managed to stutter out. Poseidon gave me a knowing smirk and a wink. If possible my face reddened further, as did Reyna's, who noticed the gesture.

Athena looked quite comical in an extremely scary way. She literally looked like she was going to explode in rage. Her body flickered a couple times between a human and light form. I could tell she was having trouble keeping her true form away.

I know she wanted to yell at me for kissing a girl that wasn't her daughter, especially after she gave me and Annabeth her blessing. She knew, however, that I wasn't in anyway wrong for doing so which probably made her extremely angry. Athena does have justice as a domain and it likely clashing with her pride.

"What are you doing here dad?" I asked my dad, thinking me addressing Athena wouldn't be good for my health at the current time.

My dad's smirk went solemn and his eyes fell. Athena seemed to lose majority of her anger as well. Whatever they came to talk about, it probably wasn't a cheerful subject. Poseidon cleared his throat before giving an explanation.

"We, the Olympians, saw an image of the battle you and Jason just had. As you could probably imagine, Zeus didn't take the information well. He and I shared a small altercation, and a stray bolt hit Hestia. Hestia has been getting weak as of recent and the bolt was enough to make her…fade." Poseidon finished the last part barley above a whisper but I heard him as if he yelled it.

My entire world stopped and began to spin and blur. I kept muttering "No." Hestia couldn't fade, Olympus needed her, demigods needed her, _I_ needed her. Hestia was like a mom to me when my real mom can't be there.

I closed my eyes and thought of all the times Hestia has given me hope, of all the times she's comforted during the last war. And Zeus _killed_ her. **NO**, he did worse, _he made her fade_. I felt my anger rise rapidly as I opened my eyes.

I was greeted to the site of my father standing next to me while winds were pushing Athena and Reyna against the wall. It was then that I realized I was in my own miniature hurricane. The ceiling was blown off and the room was destroyed. My father tapped my shoulder, indicating for me to calm down.

Eventually I was able to calm down and the winds died down. I took a deep breath before looking at my father. He gave me a sad smile and gestured to Athena and Reyna, who were currently on the ground. Poseidon tried to help Athena up but she refused his hand. I helped Reyna up and mumbled an apology to her, which she answered by hugging me.

Athena and Poseidon came over as me and Reyna broke apart and looked at the two gods expectantly. Athena was the one to speak up.

"I understand your anger Percy but I have a plan that will give you your vengeance-…"

"Vengeance" I repeated cutting her off.

"Yes vengeance?" she answered looking annoyed.

"No, that's the plan, vengeance. Great idea Athena" I said before sprinting out of the room before anyone could respond. I heard Poseidon tell someone let him go, which I was extremely thankful for.

I sprinted all the way to the arena where I trained the Nine. Before any of them could greet me I told the story Poseidon just gave me. Each of them held a look of sorrow and sympathy, though over powering the two emotions was anger.

"Forgive me Lady Nemesis but we are to be now known as the Avengers of Fire. Everyone get your armor on, time to make our name known." I told each of them sternly. Not a second passed before they were already following our command.

Line Break

I looked at Katherine and Erebus, though they were but mere shapes in the night. I brought Katherine because she was always my consultant for was decisions. In the event we somehow got captured, she'd be able to get us out somehow. Plus she was extremely stealthy and smart.

I brought Erebus because of his biological advantage. Being the son of Luna, minor Roman goddess of the moon, meant he thrived in the night. Plus he was the key to firing the signal.

We stealthily walked up the hill, though it wasn't necessary; the Greeks had no one guarding it as they had a temporary cease fire. We were slightly vulnerable as we had no armor. To keep the Romans out of trouble we decided to wear pure black robes that covered everything besides our mouths. We made our way up the hill to find a lightless camp below us. It looked like everyone was trying to get rest while they could.

I noticed the harpies weren't patrolling which made our job that much easier. I navigated through the camp, closely followed by Erebus and Katherine. Eventually we arrived at our destination: The Zeus cabin.

Normally we would be in the campfire's light, but with Hestia gone there was no more hearth; meaning no more campfire.

Katherine, being the genius she was, picked the lock of the cabin. I quickly walked in to be sure Jason was the only one in the cabin. To my surprise, Piper was in the cabin as well, sleeping next to him. Though I had nothing against her, she was guilty by association. She would join Jason's fate. I prayed she wouldn't die. This wasn't meant to kill.

Smiling, I pulled out two small vials of Greek fire Nemesis 'dropped' when she visited me earlier. I set the two vials on either wall of the cabin and smirked before getting out of the cabin. I nodded to Erebus, whose smirk I could almost see in the dark.

He walked in and sent small tendrils of silver fire at the vials and sprinting out the cabin. As soon as he was out a large explosion of green fire erupted from what uses to be the Zeus cabin.

I hope the other Avengers of Fire got the sign. I pulled out Riptide and looked at my comrades, an unspoken message passing between us.

_We're going to have to fight to get out of here. _


	16. Late Night Raid

_Hazel's POV_

I'm worried about Percy. When he first assembled our group of fighters he was but a sad corpse looking for closure. Now, he is dark and cold; some might even say evil. At the battle earlier I expected to see Percy knock out a few soldiers, but no. Instead he killed about eight without so much as blinking an eye. It deeply bothered me.

Something was bothering Percy, beyond the whole betrayal of his people. As of recent he gained a weird glint in his eye that looked almost red if looked at in the right light. I'm not sure if I'm the first to notice it but I wouldn't dare voice what I may have seen out loud. Something was changing him, slowly but surely.

When I heard Hestia faded, I truly felt sorrow, though I never met the goddess personally. She was always known to be peaceful, to have her die because of war left a bad taste in my mouth. That's why I was definitely for the idea of avenging Hestia. Though I must admit, Percy's idea seems reckless; even to his normal standards of recklessness.

He wanted to burn the Zeus cabin, somehow keep Jason alive, and fight his way out of the main camp into the woods. Even for us, this plan sounded crazy. The Greeks had at least two hundred demigods just in the area of camp for the twelve Olympians. When you add them with the children of minor gods we were massively outnumbered.

Not only were we outnumbered, we were out armed. Percy gave us these pitch black robes with hoods to cover our faces to wear in place of our armor. As badass the robes looked, if we're fighting an entire army we need armor.

I was currently hiding on top of half blood hill, waiting for the signal. I honestly didn't like majority of the Avengers of Fire's personalities. Leon, the son of Virtues, was extremely arrogant. Being the son of the god of courage must give you false analysis of your skill as Leon was far too arrogant about his skill with the spear. Though it is admittedly good, he can be beaten.

I severely disliked the Soma, the son of Poena, goddess of punishment. He barley talks, and when he did it was usually to insult you. His ego is arguably bigger than Leon's, but he could back it up with skill. That's the thing with Soma, he was the person you loved to beat in battle, but will always lose to.

I also disliked the three titan girls that joined us, as I held a grudge against their parents. I know I shouldn't but after fighting a war against their parents, accepting them was challenging. They have however, thus far, proven trustworthy; especially that Katherine girl.

I didn't mind Erebus and Romulus; they seemed nice enough to work with. The only people I actually liked among us are Percy and Spirit. Spirit is incredible kind and gentle as long as you don't meet him on the battlefield. Plus, Spirits ability to make you feel hopeful is amazing and, admittedly, addicting. It's hard to stay away from him unless he wants you to feel hopeless. Only then will he make you want to curl up in a ball and cry until you die.

"When we head down stay out of my way" I heard Leon whisper to all of us cockily. There were a few grumbles and some of us rolled our eyes but most of us just ignored him. All of us except Soma, who decided to respond.

"Stay out of the way of what, your intimidating skinny stick of a weapon? No, possibly your pathetic excuse of a shield? Please if any of us get in the way it'd be you and those sorry excuses for female warriors I have to call partners" Soma jabbed at us.

Did I mention Soma was extremely sexist? He constantly sent insults towards our gender. Anytime we try and go against his insults he challenges us to fight, where we always lose. At least Anita, the super fast daughter of Helios, lasted more than a minute against him.

To be honest, I am extremely jealous of her. She looks like the skinny girl version of my boyfriend, which didn't sit well with me. She was also a much better fighter than me. Also, the power she inherited was the ability to move at rapid speeds. What do I get? Cursed jewels that kill people.

Anita opened her mouth to counter Soma but opted not to; now was not the time we needed to be fighting. Fortunately, Leon seemed to understand this as well as he didn't utter another word.

Silence ensued as we continued to wait for the signal Percy said he'd send. Romulus broke the silence as he addressed us all.

"Remember, you are to only kill when absolutely necessary. This campaign is for revenge against Zeus, not the demigods. Percy promised us blood later, but this battle is not the time for it." He reminded us.

Percy must have felt guilty about doing this on the night of a cease fire, but Zeus did have it coming. Silence ensued upon us one again as we waited.

Seconds passed before a deafening sound of a large explosion rang through the camp. This was our sign. Quickly withdrawing my Spatha, I sprinted down the hill as did everyone else. Well everyone except that speed demon Anita, who had already run all the way down the hill.

I ran through the large section of minor god cabins along with Lyn, daughter of Atlas. Lyn always kept to herself, she always has a look of pride and superiority. She pulled out her gold shield and silver spear as we met our first resistance.

A few yards in front of us stood ten demigods with swords. They looked slightly comical as they were in pajamas, if they had clothes on at all. All around us sounds of alarm was spreading throughout the camp. I was vaguely aware of the fact that Lyn and I had become separated from everyone else, though it didn't matter much; as long as we all met by the beach it'd all work out.

The first demigod I encountered was a short but well built male. He only had on pajama bottoms but wielded a long sword. If he didn't look half asleep, he'd look mildly intimidating.

I brought my Spatha downward in a perfect arc. As I predicted he raised his sword to block it, leaving his bare chest exposed. Without even looking, I knew a silver spear likely just impaled him as I heard Lyn behind me. I hope she didn't hit anything important, we weren't supposed to kill.

Though I suspect she did kill him as I heard her strike another demigod with her shield this time, probably to be careful not to kill this time. She ventured off to the right side where four demigods were as I went to the left were the other four were.

A small girl, no older than twelve, slashed at me. I easily parried the attack before hitter her head with the blunt of my sword, knocking her unconscious. Right as I did I rolled under another sword swiped above my head. Not seeing who it was, I slashed at the person's knee cap before sweeping their feet from under them. The person landed with a crash.

Two demigods remained on my side; both were tall lanky teenage boys who looked to be brothers. The shared a look of nervousness before the attacked me at the same time. They both swiped at my head as I once again ducked. One of the brother's spears stopped while the other continued in its arc before hitting his brother's chest. I flinched slightly as he likely just killed his own brother. The boy looked too shocked to move, so I quickly hit him with the hilt of sword, knocking him out.

I turned to see Lyn hitting a kneeling demigod in the head with her shield. The impact caused as sickening crunch, the sound of bones breaking. Flinching again, I nodded at her before taking off to the beach. If you're wondering, Percy drew us a map of how to get to the beach from half blood hill.

As we ran I saw the other making their way to the beach as well, some finishing off their battles. Anita looked at two boys who charged at her. She smirked before she disappeared. Well it looked like she disappeared, really she just ran so fast her form wasn't visible. She reappeared behind the two confused demigods before giving them swift knockouts with the hilt of her two daggers.

Both Leon and Romulus seemed to be jogging like us, likely finished with whatever battle they had already.

The most interesting of us were Soma and Spirit. I wondered how Soma wasn't going to kill when he usually wields two deadly axes. Apparently, his mother decided giving this boy a whip was a good idea. I know he's the son of punishment but seriously!? The whip was pure silver and extended at least six feet. He was idly jogging, whipping any demigod he got close enough too. Most demigods wisely avoided him, even though he wasn't technically wielding a deadly weapon.

Spirit was also idly jogging but he didn't have a weapon drawn. It seemed he was using his ability to make one feel hopeless to his advantage as any demigod that got close enough to attack immediately fell and began shiver rapidly. Many were huddled in a fetal position, as if they were insanity patience.

I smiled inwardly, I expected this to be a lot worse but we seemed to have it under control. Of course, it was at that moment I bumped into a figure, who was accompanied by two others.

"Ow!" a familiar voice groaned.

"Percy!? What are you doing here? You were supposed to meet us at the beach!" I screamed at him, finally noticing the other companions as Katherine and Erebus's figures.

"Change of plans" He answered simply before barking out all of us to gather in a circle. All of us did as he said while looking at him confused. Why were waiting on the Greeks to get to us?

That was until I heard the hunter's horn and about twenty teenage girls draw bows around us. We were completely surrounded and I didn't like our odds of escaping. I silently cursed and hopped this 'change of plan' worked.

The teenage girls made no act of violence though there bows held firm, as the rest of Greeks slowly walked towards us. There were at least a hundred demigods in the ever-growing circle around us, each one armed and ready for battle.

I looked towards Percy who was mumbling to Katherine and Erebus without making eye contact. Eventually, what appeared to be the leaders of the camp finally arrived. I recognized Jason along with the three other three demigods that arrived at our camp days ago. Jason was the first to speak.

"Remove your hoods so that we may see your faces" he commanded. It was only then that I realized they still had no idea who we were. I looked at Percy for confirmation. He simply nodded and slowly brought his hands to his hood. Almost at the exact same time, we all retracted our hoods.

There was a few gasp and murmurs, many of the treacherous Greeks were pointing to their former hero, Percy. Some were looking at the demi-titans that they cast out of camp angrily

"Recognize some of us? Those of us you cast out of your camp have come back with some new friends" I heard Percy spit out angrily, though I thought I heard a twinge of pain in his voice. Jason ignored his comment and began speaking; though I noticed he seemed to be in pain. It looked like he just got out of a fire, which he likely just did.

"What happened to Roman honor? We called for a cease fire, Rome has no right to attack" Jason said coldly while taking out his coin that could be a sword in an instant.

"Ah you see _former_ praetor, we are not fighting for Rome. We are fighting for revenge; revenge against your father for his murder." Person said in a tone that he usually reserved for monsters; though in Percy's mind he was likely addressing one.

"My father murders none that does not deserve it" Jason defended, though he sounded uncertain.

"And Hestia, or Vestia to you, deserved it" Percy yelled in absolute outrage. Everyone began to murmur in confusion until the girl I believed named as Annabeth gasped.

"T-The campfire… I-Its gone!" Annabeth shrieked. I assume Hestia usually keeps the campfire going during night because every Greek around us gasped in revelation.

The Greeks were too distracted at the revelation to notice Percy raise his hand. I looked at him in confusion but he merely smirked.

"Lunar Flare!" I heard Percy yell. Everyone looked at Percy before noticing the boy standing next to him, Erebus, was glowing silver. Suddenly I was blinded by a brilliant light; As soon as I closed my eyes I felt a massive amount of water land on me.

A/N

Sorry I didn't update during the week this week, school has been hectic. And yes, the Lunar Flare attack is just a night rip off of the Solar flare attack from dragonball z.


End file.
